A New Life
by kristiliz
Summary: Cuando Clary tiene una bebe prematura...la vida de Jace da un giro. Odia todo lo que ha sucedido y lo peor de todo, culpa a la peque*a de todo...podra su propia hija tener un espacio en su corazon? Ya lo creo..Protective Dad! R&R! NOW COMPLETE!
1. Vale la pena

**Ok...este es mi sexto fanfic...gracias a las personas que me han apoyado...special thanks to Galadriel097...who helped me in this..even if she doesn't lke babies jajaja...but she was there for me and helped me anyways...soo..THANKS A LOT TO MY TWIN galadriel..ok...er...this first chapter is a little bit short...I normally write longer chapters..but who cares...this is like an introduction...this is cute, too..ok..er...this is my FIRST baby fanfic..so please..be good and review...they makes me smile a lot..and help me to write..thankks..OK,OK..SO...start reading! :P**

Jace POV:

Había tenido que traer a Clary de emergencias al hospital más cercano. Tenía ocho meses de embarazo. Clary había estado en la sala viendo televisión mientras yo iba a la sala de armas y todo estaba bien…hasta que Clary comenzó a gritar. Cuando llegue a ella…me di cuenta que estaba sangrando. Eso no era normal. Cuando llegue al hospital no me dejaron entrar con ella. Me dijeron que tendrían que someterla a una cesárea de emergencias.

Genial

Minutos después llegaron Luke con Jocelyn , junto con Isabelle, que parecía que iba a entrar en ataque de pánico, y con Alec.

"¿Qué sucedió?" me pregunto Jocelyn

"Comenzó a sangrar. Tuvieron que someterla a una cesárea de emergencias. Dijeron que aunque tiene ocho meses el bebe puede ser prematuro, ya que acababa de _cumplir_ ocho meses" dije. Sinceramente sabia que me estaba controlando pero lo que quería hacer era dejar inconsciente a la enfermera por no dejarme pasar y estar con Clary.

"Todo va a estar bien" me dijo Alec poniéndome una mano en mi hombro. Sabía que tenía una expresión de molesto pero lo que sentía eran nervios e impotencia. Clary había comenzado a gritar de nuevo cuando la entraron a emergencias, dejándome preocupado en la maldita sala de espera. Era horrible tener que verla sufrir sin yo poder hacer nada. Isabelle había comenzado a llorar silenciosamente, mientras consolaba a Jocelyn, quien había tenido que sentarse. Me aleje del grupo, mientras pasaba una mano por mi cabello, respiraba hondo y trataba de controlar las ganas de gritarle a alguien. No podía creer lo que iba a hacer, pero saque mi celular y llame a Simon. Probablemente Isabelle no había llamado a su 'maravilloso' novio para decirle lo que le estaba sucediendo a su mejor amiga.

"¿Qué sucede?" me pregunto Simon a través del celular y con una voz aburrida

"Estamos en el hospital" le dije

"¡¿Qué? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Dónde está Isabelle?"

"Clary comenzó a sangrar y tuvieron que someterla a una cesárea de emergencia"

"¡¿Por qué Isabelle no me llamo?"

"Bueno…si quieres ocasionar que Isabelle te grite por el teléfono y quieras perder el sentido de la audición...conmigo no hay problema"

"¿En qué hospital están?"

"Lenox Hill"

"Voy para allá" dije y antes de que contestara, Simon había colgado la llamada. Le di 'End' a la llamada y camine de regreso al grupo. Me senté dos sillas de Isabelle y puse mi cabeza entre mis manos.

Estuvimos varios minutos ahí, escuchando solo los sollozos de Jocelyn y las palabras de Isabelle para tranquilizarla, mientras Luke le acariciaba los hombros. Sentía que iba a volverme loco…

Hasta que una enfermera salió

Di un brinco de mi asiento y en menos de un segundo estaba frente a ella

"¿Qué sucedió?" le pregunte con un tono que extrema preocupación

"Bueno…la bebe tuvo que ser instalada a una incubadora por una o dos semanas. Seis libras y 5 onzas. La madre está muy bien, la están llevando a su habitación en este instante" dijo la enfermera al resto del grupo

"¿Puedo entrar a verla?" le dije rápidamente

"Solo puede entrar una sola persona a la vez" me dijo. Sentí una mano en mi hombro y gire la cabeza. Luke

"Ve tu" me dijo.

"Gracias" le dije y seguí a la enfermera. Cuando entramos Clary tenía los ojos cerrados. Estaba debajo de varias sabanas con un suero en la mano izquierda. La enfermera me dejo entrar y luego desapareció.

Camine hacia la cama me acerque a Clary a tal punto que rosé mis labios con los de ella. Clary me respondió con los ojos cerrados y me beso más fuerte. Cuando nos separamos la mire a los ojos.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" le pregunte

"¿Es válido decir 'bien'?" me dijo con una sonrisa exhausta

"Eso creo" le susurre

"Quiero verla" me dijo

"Clary…es muy peligroso que salgas en este estado. Espera hasta mañana. Además, no puedes caminar…y no creo que quieras que te cargue hasta allá ¿cierto?" le dije acariciándole el cabello

"Sillas de rueda, Jace" me susurro

"Oh…cierto" le dije un poco avergonzada. ¿Qué demonios me pasa? Por alguna razón no tenía muchas ganas de ir a ver a la bebe. Odiaba decirlo…pero era la culpable de que Clary hubiese estado en peligro. Clary se mantuvo en silencio por un largo tiempo y cuando baje la mirada me di cuenta de que se había quedado dormida. Me subí a la cama con ella, le pase un brazo, cuidadosamente, sobre su estomago y atraje su cuerpo al mío, colocando su cabeza contra mi pecho. No dejaría que nada volviese a herirla de esa manera.

"Creo que es una maravillosa idea" nos dijo la Dra. Smith, quien había atendido a Clary.

Clary me dio una sonrisa que yo le respondí con una sonrisa forzada

"Enviare a buscar una silla de ruedas" nos dijo. Ya Clary estaba sentada en la cama y me tiro los brazos encima, abrazándome. Yo la abrace y le bese la sien.

"¿Segura que te sientes mejor?" le pregunte a Clary. Ella me asintió y en ese instante llego una enfermera con una silla de ruedas. Clary me dio otra sonrisa. Yo le devolví una sonrisa rápida antes de levantarla en mis brazos lentamente y luego colocarla en la silla de ruedas. Empuje la silla, detrás de la enfermera que nos estaba llevando hacia un cuarto en donde tenían varias incubadoras. Habían enfermeras aguantando botellas, otras escuchando los latidos con un estetoscopio y otras solo apretando varios botones de las maquinas de cada bebe. Sinceramente era escalofriante. Era una habitación de un color amarillo claro. Tenía adornos de bebe colgados de las paredes y fotos de bebes que fueron sometidos a un sección fotográfica. Habían bebes que eran tan pequeños que fácilmente cabrían en una mano de un adultos. Habían otros que tenían tantos cables a su alrededor que daba pena mirarlos, podías notar que sufrían con cada inhalación de oxigeno que daban. Vuelvo y repito…era extremadamente escalofriante. Odiaba tener que estar aquí, odiaba ver las lagrimas de Clary caer de sus ojos…odiaba mi vida. Odiaba todo.

L a enfermera se detuvo en una incubadora al final del cuarto. Los espacios de las incubadoras estaban divididos por cortinas. Nuestra incubadora estaba entre una pared y una cortina. Había suficiente espacio, como un solo cuarto para un paciente. Habían dos pequeños muebles a cada lado de la incubadora, que estaba junto a una maquina con pocos cables conectados a la bebe. Puede notar que Clary estaba llorando silenciosamente. Empuje la silla de ruedas lo más cerca que pude y deje que Clary hiciera el primer movimiento. Cuando mire directamente hacia la incubadora…logre ver detalladamente a mi hija. La bebe estaba acostada boca arriba, tenía el cabello claro, era tan pequeña, no _tan_ pequeña como el ejemplo anterior, pero si pequeña, sus ojos estaban cerrados, estaba durmiendo…era…era perfecta. Parecía un ángel._ Es_ un ángel (FOTO EN PROFILE) De repente toda la molestia y el enojo…desapareció. Por alguna razón…sentí que el primero que le hiciera daño a esta pequeña…lo mataría con mis propias manos. Lo haría sufrir como nunca. Sentí un impulso de protegerla…igual o más profundo que el impulso que sentía hacia Clary. Sentí como una pequeña sonrisa comenzaba a formarse en las comisuras de mis labios. Clary había metidos las dos manos dentro de los hoyos de la incubadora, una acariciaba su mano y otra acariciaba la cabeza de la bebe. Era una imagen que jamás pensé ver en toda mi vida. Clary tenía una sonrisa en sus labios, mientras lágrimas descendían de sus ojos, admirando a su pequeña bebe. El rostro de Clary se elevo hacia mí y me dio una sonrisa. Yo se la respondí y camine hacia ella. Ella saco una mano de la incubadora y me miro. Yo introduje la mía y lentamente la pose sobre la delicada mano de mi hija. Lentamente acaricie la palma, que estaba abierta, haciendo que una lenta sonrisa llegara a mis labios. Dentro de la incubadora estaba tibio, era para darle calor, ya que mi pequeña estaba solo en pañales. De pronto su mano se movió debajo de la mía y la pequeña cerro su mano alrededor de mi dedo índice, apretándolo levemente. Yo sonreí lentamente y admire a mi pequeña hija. Todo había valido la pena.

"Noheli" susurre

"¿Qué?" me susurro Claro lentamente

"Su nombre es Noheli Wayland" susurre y mire a Clary. Una lenta sonrisa comenzó a esparcirse sobre sus labios y luego se acerco a mí, besándome suavemente.

"Te amo" susurro sobre mis labios

"Tu no tienes idea de cuanto _yo_ te amo" le dije, volviendo a presionar mis labios contra los suyos.

**OK! sooo...what do you thinkk? pleaseeee...R&R! solo tienes que presionar ese maravilloso boton azul..y nadie saldra herido..it's easy...just press the button..and everything's fine! of..stay tuned for next chapter! **

**XOXO -Kistiliz :)**


	2. Es bastante simple

**Buenooooooo...CH2 is here! espero que les gustee! Jace es taaannnn hermoso en este chapter...tan paternal..ayy santoo! quien no quisiera un esposo como el? Bueno.. READD!**

Jace POV:

Dos semanas pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Clary fue dada de alta a la misma vez que Noheli. Había tenido que dejarlas al cuidado de Jocelyn para ir con Isabelle y comprar un asiento para Noheli. Termine comprando uno que tenia líneas, puntos y algunas flores de color anaranjado, marrón y diferentes tonos de rosas, gracias a Izzi, junto con su coche (FOTO EN PROFILE) Hasta con cosas de bebe se emociona. También compre las cosas para su cuarto ya que Alec, Magnus y Luke irían al instituto a instalar todo una vez llegara a allá. No entiendo por qué demonios no hicimos esto antes.

Compre la cuna, el cambiador, una mecedora, un mueble para acostarse, una mesa de noche, un lámpara de 'stainless steel', una gran alfombra, todas las decoraciones, un plasma, un mueble para el plasma junto con tablillas de cristal…si…un desastre…gracias a Dios Izzi me decía que cosas combinaban y cuáles no…así que estuvimos fuera de la tienda de bebes en cuatro horas.

Lo primero que hice cuando estacione el auto frente a las puertas del instituto fue…

"¡Alexander Lightwood, baja tu trasero aquí abajo en este instante si no quieres que busque otra manera para hacerlo!" En ese instante llego el camión que traía todas las cosas del cuarto de mi pequeña. Alec salió junto con Magnus y Luke

"¡Diablos, Izzi! ¿Te llevaste la tienda de casualidad?" dijo Alec admirando el camión

"No me mires a mi…Jace fue el que iba marcando las cosas. Yo solo le daba mi opinión" dijo Isabelle poniendo los ojos en blanco. Alec, Magnus y Luke me miraron a la misma vez, con un rostro que decía '¿Qué demonios te pasa?'

"¡Ja! Hasta me hizo bajarme en Juicy Couture para comprarle un bulto" (FOTO EN PROFILE) dijo Isabelle riéndose, haciendo que Los demás me miraran con los ojos más abiertos de lo que ya los tenían

"Cambien las caras de tarados "les dije y camine hasta el camión. Ya los empleados habían comenzado a bajar las cosas y yo les indique que la dejaran en la entrada. Alec y Luke comenzaron a llevarse el cambiador y desaparecieron por la entrada, tratando de parecer normales. Isabelle solo tomo el bulto con la excusa de que no quería romperse una uña cargando las cosas pesadas. Yo puse los ojos en blanco ante su comentario. Tan pronto los empleados se fueron, Magnus lanzo unas chispas extrañas y desapareció los muebles restantes, haciendo que aparecieran en la habitación de Noheli. Cuando subimos el elevador, ya Luke y Alec estaban entrando a la habitación. Cuando vieron todas las cosas amontonadas en el suelo, los dos abrieron los ojos

"Genial. Nuestro esfuerzo no vale en este lugar" dijo Alec

"No seas idiota" le dije y entre a la habitación.

"Magnus ¿Puedes traer las pinturas que están en el carro?" le pregunte. Magnus me miro con rostro de '¿Estás loco?' y trono los dedos, haciendo que la pintura apareciera en el suelo.

"Manos a la obra"

* * *

><p>Luego de unas cinco horas más…todo estaba listo. Sinceramente era un cuarto bastante grande para una recién nacida que lo único que va a usar es su cuna y el cambiador, pero se veía muy bien. La cuna era en madera y blanca con un coordinado de diferentes tonos de rosa, había una mueble rosa en donde Clary podría acostarse con Noheli, instale un plasma con DVD para que mi pequeña pudiese entretenerse. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un crema claro con un rosa tenue y tenia diseños de estrellas. Las cortinas eran blancas y tenia estrellas de diferentes rosas pegadas a la tela. Había una inmensa alfombra en el mismo medio de la habitación de estrellas y líneas de rosas, grises, naranjas y otros colores tenues. Había otro mueble en la pared izquierda y encima estaban las gavetas de ropa, las gavetas teniendo unas luces para iluminar el mueble de abajo. Magnus había logrado instalar una lámpara inmensa en el techo en donde las luces eran pequeñas esferas de luces que flotaban, creando el aspecto de estrellas cuando apagabas la luz general del cuarto. La habitación tenía la impresión de una noche estrellada. Había estrellas en todas partes. Instalamos el aire acondicionador en una esquina del techo y todo estuvo listo (FOTO EN PROFILE) En ese instante Izzi entro al cuarto, con el celular en la oreja y hablando en su propio mundo. Cuando vio el cuarto se detuvo con la boca abierta y dejo de hablar por teléfono, podía oír la voz de Simon hablando.<p>

"Woah. ¿A quién debo felicitar?" dijo admirando el cuarto. Los demás me señalaron con sus dedos pulgares. Yo puse los ojos en blanco y cruce los brazos.

"¡buuu…eno! Voy a ir a Giggles. ¡Nos vemos a la tarde!" dijo Isabelle dando una vuelta y caminando hacia la puerta

"¿Qué demonios es Giggles?" pregunte. Que Nombre ridículo

"Por favor, Jace… ¿El nombre no te lo dice?" dijo Isabelle arqueando una ceja

"No" dije levantando ambas cejas

"Es una boutique de bebes" dijo en un tono de 'DUH'. Yo puse los ojos en blanco

"Desaparece" le dije

"Ugh...no..mejor voy a The Couture Baby, no quiero que mi sobrina…." dijo ella hablando para sí misma mientras salía por la puerta

"¿Y ahora?" me pregunto Alec

"A buscar a mi Noheli"

* * *

><p>Cuando llegue a la habitación del hospital, Clary estaba sentada en una de las sillas amuebladas, sosteniendo a Noheli en sus brazos y una botella en la mano. Clary levanto la mirada hacia mí y me dio una sonrisa. Esta era la primera vez que le habían dejado a Clary cargar a su bebe. Noheli había estado en incubadora durante dos semanas estrictas .Al parecer hoy se a habían traído a Clary a una habitación para que aprendiera a cogerla y a cuidarla. Una enfermera le estaba dando instrucciones, le dijo unas últimas palabras y luego salió de la habitación, dándome una sonrisa antes de salir. Tenía en una mano el asiento de Noheli y de mi hombro colocaba el bulto rosa claro de Juicy Couture (FOTO EN PROFILE) y luego los metí a la habitación cuando entre. Deje el asiento encima de la cama, junto con el bulto y camine hacia Clary quien estaba observando el asiento.<p>

"Es hermoso" dijo

"Dale las gracias a Isabelle. Ella es la de los gustos" le dije antes de besarla.

"¿Quieres cogerla?" me pregunto Clary. Yo la mire seriamente. Sinceramente me aterraba cargar a Noheli. Era tan pequeña y frágil que tenía miedo de lastimarla. Suspire lentamente y me acerque más. Clary levanto a Noheli y yo la tome lentamente, colocándola dentro de mis brazos. Me enderece y admire a la pequeña en mis brazos. Estaba vestida con un kimono rosa fushia. Se veía tan tierna. Me estaba mirando atentamente con sus ojos oscuros. Era tan hermosa. Yo le sonreí y le acaricie el poco cabello claro que tenia. Ella fue cerrando y abriendo los ojos lentamente hasta que se quedo completamente dormida en mis brazos. Yo camine, sin despegar los ojos de mi hija, hacia la cama en donde se encontraba el asiento para el auto y luego la coloque lento y gentilmente dentro. Luego saque del bulto una sabana rosa fushia oscuro, que Isabelle se había empeñado en que metiera, y la cubrí con ella.

"¿Lista?" le pregunte a Clary. Ella me asintió y se puso de pie lentamente, al parecer todavía le molestaban los puntos de sutura.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?" le dije mientras caminaba hacia ella. Ella negó rápidamente y camino hacia mí. Yo levante el 'Car seat' y Clary tomo el bulto y juntos salimos de la habitación

"Estoy segura, esta ajustado perfectamente, Sr. Wayland" me dijo la enfermera. Yo asentí y ayude a Clary a sentarse atrás, junto al asiento de Noheli. Cuando estuvimos de camino a la casa tome mi celular y llame a Alec

"Hey…espero que todo este como lo deje…sino te juro que vas a pagarlo ¿sabes?"

"Si, si, si…como no, Jace" me dijo y luego colgó la llamada. Yo puse los ojos en blanco

"¿De qué hablas?" me pregunto Clary. Yo la mire por el espejo retrovisor.

"De sus sorpresas" les dije mirándola a ella y luego a Noheli

* * *

><p>Coloque a Noheli en un brazo mientras el otro lo utilizaba para jalar a Clary. Cuando llegamos a la puerta de la habitación, vi que Clary estaba viendo los diseños. La puerta estaba pintada de un rosa pálido y en una letra elegante y fushia estaba escrito el nombre de Noheli, junto con un pequeño lazo fushia que Izzi había amarrado en la perilla. Ella era la única que sabía hacer lazos decentes.<p>

Clary me sonrió y luego abrí la puerta

Clary se quedo con los ojos bien abiertos. Entro primero y yo la seguí. Ella inspeccionaba la habitación con los ojos como plato, como si no pudiese creer lo que veía. Pff…yo no soy tan inservible ¿saben?

"Es hermoso" me dijo Clary y luego camino hacia mí y me beso. Yo la atraje hacia mí con la mano libre y ella rodeo mi cintura con un brazo.

"¡Y llego la diva…HEY! ¡Le están dando un mal ejemplo a su hija! ¡Después la culpan cuando se anda besuqueando donde sea con su novio!" grito Isabelle entrando por la puerta. Yo puse los ojos en blanco y la mire. Isabelle tenía no menos de cinco bolsas de The Juicy Baby en cada mano. Clary la miro y puso los ojos como plato al leer el logo de las bolsas.

"Nunca supe que irse de compras para bebes era tan divertido" dijo Isabelle con una sonrisa emocionada.

"¡Ya puedes traerlo, Alec!" grito Isabelle. Clary y yo nos giramos y vimos a Alec arrastrando algo por el pasillo. Alec asomo la cabeza por la puerta

"Iria mas rápido si me ayudaran" dijo molesto.

"¿Qué demonios compraste, Izzi?"

"Nada...solo una cuna moisés para su cuarto. No creo que quieran pararse cada vez que la bebe se duerme para acostarla en la cuna grande, ¿cierto?" dijo riendo. Cuando vio a Noheli en mis brazos, Isabelle técnicamente tiro las bolsas y se pego a mí.

"Ella es mía por los próximos quince minutos. Voy a probarle algo que le compre" dijo con una sonrisa esplendida y sin quitarle los ojos a Noheli, exagerando una hipnotización.

"Si le sucede algo considérate muerta" le dije antes de pasarle mis más preciado tesoro a sus manos. Isabelle la tomo con mucho cuidado y la llevo al cambiador, levándose con ella una de las bosas de papel de la tienda.

"Debo ir a comprar la leche de Noheli" me dijo Clary

"Ya yo me encargué de eso" dijo Isabelle

"Es una leche especifica, Izzi…" dijo Clary

"Good Start ¿cierto? ¿Natural Cultures? Sip…la compre" dijo Isabelle sin levantar la Mirada mientras trabajaba con Noheli quien la miraba con los ojos espantada. Clary me miro con los ojos abiertos

"G-gracias, Izzi" dijo Clary titubeando

"Mjm" contesto ella haciendo poco caso.

"¿Quieres comer algo?" le pregunte a Clary. Ella lo pensó por unos segundos y luego asintió

"Vamos" le dije

"Ya te dije, Izzi. Vamos a estar en la cocina. Termina ya" le dije y luego salí por la puerta junto con Clary.

* * *

><p>"¡NO VOY A IR A TAKI'S CON NOHELI!" le grite a Simon por el celular<p>

"¿A dónde quieres ir entonces, Sr. Impertinente?" me dijo

"Cierra la boca, chupasangre. No voy a ir a un restaurante a donde van criaturas endemoniadas a comer. Vamos a un restaurante italiano y ya. Además, Clary no puede continuar caminando tanto, idiota" le dije

"¡Hey! ¿Qué harías tu si llevaras una semana sin ver a tu novia?"

"La diferencia es que es la madre de mi hija, tarado" le dije

"Lo que sea. ¿A dónde entonces?"

"A Lunellas a las siete" le dije y luego colgué, sin dejar que me diera una respuesta.

Camine hacia la habitación de Noheli, en donde Clary estaba dándole una botella de leche.

"¿Qué era todo ese escándalo?" me pregunto Clary

"Simon quiere verte. Y a Izzi. Vamos a Lunellas a las siete esta noche" Clary asintió y se puso de pie, pasándome a Noheli junto con la botella.

"Iré a buscar a Izzi…luego me daré una ducha" me dijo y yo asentí y me senté en el mueble frente al plasma de la habitación, con Noheli en mis brazos mientras ella se tomaba la botella y me miraba detalladamente, al igual que yo a ella. Cuando termino de tomarse la leche yo la acoste sobre mi hombro y comencé a darle suaves palmadas en la espalda. A los cinco minutos Isabelle llego a la habitación con una enorme sonrisa

"MI querida sobrina y yo vamos a tener un tiempo a solas ahora. ¡Tiempo de prepárate, pequeña!" Juro por lo más sagrado que vi a Noheli abrir los ojos como plato, ocasionando que comenzara a reír.

"¿Que es tan gracioso, idiota?"

"Tu"

"Ay, ya lárgate" me dijo Izzi tomando delicadamente a Noheli en sus brazos y caminando hacia el armario diciendo algo parecido a "Tengo el atuendo perfecto…"

* * *

><p>"No sabía que Jace había comenzado a obrar como padre" dijo Simon riéndose y mirándome. Yo lo fulmine con la mirada y luego mire a Noheli, quien estaba en los brazos de Clary, dormida. Isabelle la había vestido con un traje de encajes cremas y una banda del mismo color que tenía una flor también de encaje con pequeños diamantitos en medio. Se veía como un ángel, durmiendo. (FOTO EN PROFILE)<p>

Estábamos comiendo mientras intercambiábamos comentarios, hasta que llego la hora de irnos. Noheli había comenzado a llorar bajo, como si estuviese quejándose de algo. Nos despedimos de todos e Isobelle decidió quedarse un rato más, y dijo que Simon la llevaría mas tarde. Para cuando llegamos al auto y arrancamos, Noheli estaba llorando y gritando, lagrimas descendiendo rápidamente de sus ojos. Yo comenzaba a desesperarme, sin saber qué hacer. La luz de atrás estaba prendida mientras Clary revisaba a Noheli.

"Shh, Shh, Shh….está bien...tranquila. No llores…está bien…" susurraba Clary, tratando de calmarla, pero sus esfuerzos eran en vano. Noheli continuaba llorando fuertemente, llegando a tornarse de un color rosado. Clary comenzó a llorar silenciosamente y yo no veía la hora en que llegáramos al instituto. Noheli lloraba como si no hubiera fin…y sus gritos retumbaban por todo el auto. Estábamos por una carretera que estaba iluminada por postes de luz, pero nada más. Tenía que hacer algo. Clary había tomado a Noheli en sus brazos pero la bebe no se detenía. Intento darle la botella pero era inútil, la escupía o la empujaba con sus pequeñas manitas. Nop. Definitivamente no tenía hambre. Tan pronto vi que todas las opciones se habían acabado, me alineé en una esquina de la carretera

"¿Qué haces?" me pregunto Clary. Yo me salí del auto y camine hacia su puerta. Clary tenía los ojos abiertos como platos. Tenía miedo. Tome a Noheli lentamente en mis brazos y la sabana de print de leopardo que Izzi le había comprado (FOTO EN PROFILE) y la envolví en ella, para luego sentarme en el asiento del conductor. Noheli no paraba de gritar y llorar y era desesperante ya que no entendías que le sucedía. No tenía hambre, no quería dormir, no tenía frio…era horrible.

"Shh….Shh…" comencé a acariciarle el cabello claro. Lentamente fue descendiendo el volumen de sus gritos hasta que solo eran bocanadas de aire con gemidos los que tomaba. Su pequeña manita se poso sobre mis dedos encima de su sien, y con los ojos cerrados comenzó a jalarla. Yo deje que hiciera lo que quisiera. Lentamente cerro un pequeño puno alrededor de mi dedo índice y atrajo el dedo a su boca. Comenzó a chuparlo lentamente hasta que sus movimientos fueron cada vez más lentos y se sumergió en un profundo sueño.

Sip. Grandiosa imagen la mía

Jace Wayland, en el asiento de conductor, con una bebe de dos semanas y media chupando el dedo índice de su padre…

Esto es genial…

**Que piensan? too much? que creen? please please please please please please please please please pleaseeeeee...y (por las dudas) PLEASEEEEEEEE. review! solo tienen que tocar ese maravilloso boton**

**si ese mismo...**

**el azul con muchas letras... -_-**

**ese mismo!**

**PRESIONALO YAA! **

**gracias! ;) **


	3. Peligro

**Buenooooo...aqui esta chapter 3...espero que les guste. Hay accion en este..hay un scene entre cLARY Y jACE...LES VA A ENCANTAR...solo pido a cambio una cosa...a cambio de este maravilloso capitulo que les estoy dejando...QUIERO QUE ME DEJEN UN REVIEW...SI TODOS COOPERAN..TODO SE HACE MAS FACIL! OK OK..JUST READ!**

Clary POV:

Ya habían pasado seis meses desde la situación del auto. Jace se había apegado mucho a Noheli desde entonces. Era él quien la buscaba en las noches cuando se despertaba. Era él quien la dormía cuando terminaba de tomarse la botella. Era muy tierno ver a Noheli acostada encima del pecho desnudo y musculoso de Jace. Mi hija se estaba alejando de mí. Jamás pensé que Jace tomaría la situación tan cómodamente. Yo sabía, tenía la confianza, en que Jace sería un gran padre para nuestra hija, pero jamás pensé que sería él quien se encargaría de todo. Literalmente todo. Después de todo, era él quien estuvo en la negativa por casi dos meses después de que me embaracé, no quería aceptar lo que habíamos hecho y estaba consciente de que no había vuelta atrás, así que, si, era extraño. A veces sentía que mi propia hija me estaba rechazando. A los tres meses de nacida, Noheli estaba en su cuna, viendo una película que Izzi le había comprado, de pronto comenzó a llorar y cuando la fui a coger no hubo forma de hacerla parar. Me la lleve a la concina para entretenerla, pero no se detenía. Jace había estado entrenando y tan pronto escucho a su hija llorar, fue a buscarla. Puedo jurar que Noheli le tiro los brazos en señal de que la cogiera, algo que era extraño para una bebe de tres meses, y tan pronto estuvo en los brazos de Jace, se detuvo, como si le hubiesen apretado un botón de silencio. Me sentía inútil ante las situación, sentía que yo no era necesaria en la vida de mi hija y voy a ser sincera….estoy celosa de Jace. Además de todo el carácter de Jace y todo su ego, la situación estaba haciendo que Jace se sintiera más que todos. Algo que ya estaba instalado en su programa. Pero lo estaba empeorando. Aunque…hello! Es Jace Wayland de quien estamos hablando. Es difícil que cambie.

A los cinco meses Noheli y yo estábamos en la sala viendo un programa para bebes. Noheli estaba en mis brazos, jugando con una pequeña trenza que me había hecho en el cabello. Jace se sentó junto a nosotras, me beso y en ese instante Noheli se salió de mis brazos y cayó en los de Jace, recostándose sobre su pecho y quedándose dormida a los pocos minutos.

Es como que…HELLO! ¡Yo soy la madre! ¿Qué demonios sucede aquí?

Jace y yo habíamos tenido una discusión dos semanas después. Comenzamos a gritarnos mutuamente en nuestra habitación. Jace diciendo que el no tenia control de la decisión que hacia Noheli y yo intentándole dejar entender que yo necesitaba tiempo con mi hija…que necesitaba de ella y que quería que cuando Noheli y yo estuviésemos pasando un rato juntas, que no nos interrumpiera. Sabía que estaba siendo egoísta y que no era junto para Jace…pero sinceramente necesitaba tiempo con mi bebe. Comprobé lo mal que había hecho, no tan solo con el rostro de impotencia de Jace, sino con los llantos de Noheli. Yo me disculpe con Jace y termine llorando, ya que sabía que no estaba bien lo que había hecho. Por alguna razón u otra, Noheli dejo de comportarse tan ajena conmigo. Por alguna razón estaba quedándose en mis brazos cuando lloraba, estaba pasando más tiempo conmigo y a veces, solo a veces, se quedaba en mis brazos cuando Jace estaba con nosotras. Comencé a entender que Noheli necesitaba de su padre. Por eso a veces dicen que las niñas son de papa y los niños de mama. Creo que ese refrán fue acertado esta vez. Pero estaba conforme. Estaba feliz con Jace y mi hija. Soy Feliz. No podía quejarme. Jace es un excelente padre, un excelente novio (no puedo decir que _esposo_ ya que no estamos casados, no hasta el momento) y tengo a mi hija. Es todo lo que una vez soñé.

* * *

><p>El instituto estaba muy silencioso. Isabelle se había ido de nuevo de compras, esta vez con Simon. Alec Y Magnus estaban atendiendo un asunto en Idris. Solo estábamos Jace, Noheli y hasta la sala d entrenamiento. Llevaba conmigo un pequeño frasco de comida para bebe de zanahoria, una cuchara para bebe, un babero y una pequeña botella de jugo de manzana. Abrí la puerta lentamente y solo metí la cabeza<p>

"… ¿Ves? Solo debes golpearlo fuerte en esta área del cuerpo y literalmente pensaras que lo mataste. Recuerda, si te pone las manos encima, solo grita y estás segura de que papá le pateara el trasero. Solo le daré…. (¡Bum!)…aquí y luego lo arrojare…. (¡Clash!) ...así…es fácil" decía Jace golpeando una saco de arena que colgaba. Noheli estaba sentada encima de un colchón que Jace le había colocado, riendo con una pequeña voz de bebe y aplaudía con sus pequeñas manitas. Yo sonreí

"Porque papá es capaz de patearle el trasero a cualquier demonio ¿cierto?" dije entrando

"Uno, por supuesto que papá puede patearle el trasero a _cualquier_ demonio, estamos hablando de Jace Wayland, el mejor cazador de sombras de mi edad, gracias. Segundo no estaba hablando de demonios, sino de algún joven que quiera pasarse de listo con mi Nohe"

"¿Y piensas enviar al pobre chico al hospital?" dije sonriéndole y caminando hacia Noheli, quien me estaba aplaudiendo, dándose cuenta que traía en mis manos su comida

"Pienso enviarlo a su tumba" me dijo con una sonrisa de lado. Yo le respondí poniendo los ojos en blanco y sentándome frente a Noheli

"¿Ayuda?" me pregunto Jace caminando hacia mí. Yo le sonreí y se sentó junto a mí, los dos mirando a Noheli. Jace tomo el frasco de comida y la cuchara. Intento abrirla, pero pude ver que no podía. Comencé a reírme para mis adentros.

"Esto…no…quiere…abrir… ¿por qué…que… ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡¿Qué demonios le pasa a esto?"Grito Jace. Juraba que estaba a punto de tirar el pequeño frasco contra la pared. Yo lo mire y le quite el frasco gentilmente, entando consciente de que Jace hasta estaba respirando rápido de la rabia. Tome el frasco y le di dos pequeños golpes con la parte inferior de mi palma, en el hueso, y luego con mucha facilidad abrí el frasco y se lo pase a Jace. El me miro con ojos de '¿Es en serio?' y tomo el frasco, sumergió la cuchara y comenzó a darle de comer Noheli. Yo lo contemple mientras le daba de comer a su hija, con la delicadeza que lo hacía, intentando no ensuciar el rostro de Noheli, que por supuesto estaba siendo ensuciado cada vez que el 75% de la comida metida a la boca Noheli la botaba para afuera, cayendo en el babero. Jace estaba sin camisa, con pantalones de entrenar negros, dejando al aire libre sus abdominales trabajados y cada vez que levantaba la mano para introducir la cuchara en la boca de Noheli, sus bíceps se contraían.

"El que te ve juraría que me imaginas desnudo" me dijo Jace sin quitarle un solo ojo a Noheli.

"Casi" dije. Jace me miro de repente y lentamente comenzó a formar una sonrisa de lado

"Pervertida" me susurro y yo arquee una ceja.

"No te culpo. ¿Quién no quisiera ver esta escultura humana desnuda? Hasta yo pagaría para verme" dijo y continúo con Noheli. De pronto se detuvo de golpe y me miro seriamente

"Se me olvidaba. Ya lo has hecho" y luego me dio una sonrisa y yo le golpee el brazo juguetonamente y puse los ojos en blanco por un segundo

"Si sigues haciendo eso, probablemente termines con problemas en los ojos. No te preocupes, cariño, te amare como sea" y luego me beso rápidamente. Noheli empezó a frotarse los ojos y luego dio un bostezo.

"Misión cumplida" murmuro Jace cuando Noheli se recostó sobre él.

* * *

><p>"Creo que dormirá unas dos horas" le dije a Jace mientras admirábamos a Noheli dormir en su cuna<p>

"Exacto" dijo Jace y estampo sus labios contra los míos, rodeándome por la cintura con un sus brazos. Caminando, sin ver y sin romper el beso, salimos del cuarto. Jace me pego contra la pared del pasillo y me beso fuertemente, acariciándome la parte de atrás del cuello con una mano y la otra puesta en mi cintura, acariciando de la misma forma, mientras yo corría mis manos en su cabello dorado. Con la mano derecha, tomo mi muslo y lo subió a su cintura. Jace continúo arrojándome contra diferentes paredes, no de una forma dolorosa, y luego presionaba su cuerpo contra el mío, sellándolo con un hambriento beso. Yo corría mis manos por sus pectorales, a veces atrayendo su cuerpo al mío, creando presión y calor. Jace comenzó a besar mi cuello y yo cerré los ojos ante sus acciones. Jace comenzó a levantar mi camisa. Yo lo deje, quedándome solo en un Hot Pink bra y en pantalones cortos. Jace me levanto y yo rodee su cintura con mis piernas, mientras acercaba u rostro con mis manos y él me mantenía en el aire sosteniéndome por la cintura y la espalda. Jace fue golpeando paredes, a veces soltando una pequeña carcajada, hasta que llegamos al mueble de la sala. Yo caí abajo, él encima, claro, no me estaba lastimando

"Jace…ni se te ocurra…" le dije entre besos

"De…que…hablas…no…quieres….eh…." me dijo, casi ni se entendía. En ese instante yo me arroje contra él y le caí encima, cayendo al otro lado del mueble.

"¿Quién se…esta…negando….?" Le dije besándolo. Me baje para besarlo con más fuerza, mientras Jace me tomaba por la cintura. Sinceramente estábamos generando un calor…

"Eso…pensé…" dijo Jace besándome con furia. Yo recorrí mis manos por su cabello sedoso, mientras él me presionaba contra su cuerpo.

"¡POR AMOR A DIOS! ¿POR QUE EN LA SALA? ¡ES PÚBLICA! ¡¿SABEN?" escuchamos un grito proveniente del pasillo de entrada. Jace se puso de pie de un solo golpe y yo intente, aunque sabía que era imposible, escurrirme por dentro del mueble. Tenía una vergüenza horrible.

"¡Estábamos solos, Isabelle! ¡Que tu llegaras en un mal momento y nos arruinaras la fiesta, es otra cosa!" le grito Jace a Isabelle quien estaba a tres pies del mueble. Yo sabía que ya me había visto, pero no tenía cara para mirarla a los ojos. Me estaba cubriendo el bra (Lo sé, estúpido, Izzi es una joven también, pero fue un acto de reflejo) con un cojín del mueble.

"Saben…la mejor forma de evitar un embarazo es la abstinencia _total_. Y no me mires así, Jace wayland. Deberías aplicártelo." Dijo ella y luego se fue caminando por el pasillo, probablemente al cuarto de Noheli.

* * *

><p>"Sabes, deberíamos hacerle caso a Izzi, Jace" le dije en el auto mientras íbamos de camino a llevar a Noheli a Central Park.<p>

"Clarissa…tus palabras me hieren" me dijo fingiendo. Yo puse los ojos en blanco y lo mire. Estaba vestido con una simple camisa blanca, que hacía que sus bíceps resaltaran, y mahones. Aun así de simple, se veía extremadamente sensual. Yo solo me había puesto una camisa sin mangas negra y unos short junto con botas negras, nada fuera de este mundo (FOTO EN PROFILE). Mire hacia atrás, en donde Noheli estaba sentada en su car seat de bebe, jugando con un espejo de juguete. Sinceramente Nohe se veía a la moda. Bueno…como que Izzi la había vestido. Le había puesto un traje de mangas cortas con print de zebra, y una banda para el cabello que tenía una flor enorme, los pétalos de la flor eran fushia y negro y el centro era de print de zebra. Se veía adorable. Cuando llegamos al parque Jace saco el coche y metió a Noheli en el…para luego comenzar a empujarlo, yo rodeando su brazo con uno mío. Era un sábado en la tarde y hacia fresco. Nos detuvimos varias veces a ver pequeños cachorros que se cruzaban por el camino y Noheli comenzaba a chillar, como si los llamara. Luego Noheli comenzó a pellizcar un algodón de azúcar que compramos, terminando con pedazos de azúcar pegados en sus mejillas. Luego de eso pasamos por el puente, encima del lago y Jace tomo a Noheli en sus brazos, y la niña comenzó a aplaudir emocionada y Jace a sonreír. Sin que Jace se diera cuenta, saque mi cámara de la cartera y les tome una foto. Ninguno de los dos estaba mirando a la cámara, se veía Noheli mirando el lago, riendo y aplaudiendo, mientras Jace tenía la mirada clavada en Noheli, sonriendo de medio lado, admirándola. Sonreí y guarde la cámara. Jace me miro y sonrió, y yo le respondí. Cielo santo…verdaderamente amo a este joven.

* * *

><p>Caminábamos de regreso al auto, cuando Jace me rodeó la cintura con un brazo mientras empujaba el coche con la otra<p>

"Siento mucho lo esta tarde" me susurro y yo sonreí

"No hay problema" le conteste y Jace respondió con un suave beso en los labios. Entramos al auto y cuando Jace desconecto el car seat del coche, Noheli estaba en un profundo sueño.

Jace acomodo a Noheli en el auto y yo entre al auto en el asiento del pasajero. Jace acelero el auto y ya estábamos de camino al instituto.

"Sabes…deberíamos tomarnos unas vacaciones. Aunque sea por un día"

"Un día…no son vacaciones, Jace" le dije sonriendo

"Lo son si lo pasas conmigo. Podemos terminar lo que empezamos esta tarde" Me susurro. Estábamos pasando por una carretera literalmente vacía. A Jace le gustaba acortar, odiaba por todo este mundo el tráfico. Así eran las cosas con Jace.

"No lo sé, Jace. No sé si sea una buena idea dejar a Nohe—"

"¿Quién dijo que dejaría a mi ángel atrás? Podemos irnos a un hotel, llevar a Izzi, y no puedo creer que diga esto, y a Simon. Ellos pueden cuidarla por un día mientras nosotros arreglamos nuestros asuntos" me dijo dándome una sonrisa perversa y yo le golpee el brazo juguetonamente, Jace dándome una pequeña carcajada. Ya el sol se estaba poniendo y la temperatura estaba descendiendo poco a poco, pero estábamos dentro del auto, así que no había mucha diferencia con el aire acondicionado encendido.

"Solo quiero pasar un tiempo a solas contigo…"

"Jace…"

"Desde que Noheli nació todo a sido diferente entre nosotros…"

"Jace…."

"Yo solo quiero que estés feliz y—"

"¡JACE!" grite. Jace miro directo a la carretera y freno de golpe, el carro deslizándose de lado, hasta que terminamos con mi puerta mirando hacia el resto de la carretera. Frente a nosotros se encontraba un demonio. Parecía un lagarto gigante, más grande que el Porsche (FOTO EN PROFILE!) Sus dientes se salían fuera de su boca, como los de una piraña, sus ojos eran de un amarillo brillante, que te seguían como los de un gato…y de su boca salía saliva verde. Era asqueroso.

"No salgas de auto" me dijo Jace poniéndose tenso y buscando su espada, sin quitarle un solo ojo al demonio. Abrió la puerta y antes de salir, le dio una mirada a Noheli, quien dormía atrás.

"Jace…"

"¡No salgas del auto!" me dijo levantándome la voz y luego cerró la puerta, lanzándose al demonio de inmediato. Yo vigile cada uno de sus movimientos. Mire a mi alrededor…y al segundo estaba hiperventilando. Estábamos rodeados de no menos de veinticinco demonios. Algunos babosos, otros tipo lagartija…y otros con forma humana. Tres mas se le lanzaron a Jace, quien solo había podido destruir al primero. De pronto el resto de los demonios se lanzaron hacia el auto. Busque por todas partes pero no había ninguna espada. Genial. Solo esto me pasaba a mí. Literalmente no podía respirar, los nervios…me estaba dando un ataque de pánico. Debía tranquilizarme…debía…debía…

Se escucho cristal romperse

Habían roto el cristal de atrás.

"!NOHELI!" Tire mis brazos hacia atrás, cubriendo a mi hija. Noheli comenzó a llorar, a gritos. Los demonios estaban chillando de una forma…bueno…asquerosa

Intente sacar a Noheli, pero habían varias garras de demonio intentando deslizarse dentro del auto. Yo cubrí a Noheli con un brazo, mientras intentaba desamarrarla con el otro, recibiendo cortadas por parte de las garras. Cuando logre desamarrar a mi hija, mi brazo derecho estaba cubierto de sangre y cortadas. El auto estaba siendo sacudido de lado a lado, había demonios en la capota

"¡Jace!..." comencé a gritar su nombre una y otra vez…con desesperación. Envolví a Noheli en mis brazos, mientras seguía gritando, llorando e intentando salir por alguna parte, ya que los demonios estaban cubriendo cada parte y esquina del auto. De pronto el auto comenzó a levantarse desde el bonete. Comencé a gritar más que nunca. Vi a Jace mirar en nuestra dirección, comenzar a correr pero ser detenido por un demonio que se cruzo en su camino. Solo se estaba levantando el bonete, dejando la parte de atrás en el suelo. Noheli gritaba, yo gritaba…y los demonios chillaban…me imagino que de emoción.

De pronto la parte de al frente del auto, ya en el aire, fue empujada hacia atrás. Caímos con la capota en el suelo. De cabeza. Todo mi cuerpo iba a caer sobre Noheli, pero antes de literalmente caer dolorosamente sobre ella, utilice mis dos brazos y los tense lo mas que pude, trincándolos, dejando debajo a Noheli, y recibiendo el impacto en mis brazos, desgraciadamente, de una forma muy dolorosa. Puse la mano mal…y sentí cuando mi muñeca derecha se quebró. Grite…pero resistí la fuerza, solo para no caer encima de Noheli. Las ventanas se rompieron con el impacto. Yo rodee a Noheli con mi brazo herido y con el otro comencé a arrastrarme a través de la ventana rota. Por alguna razón había menos demonios chillando y atacando. Encontré la salida libre, fuera de demonios, estando consciente que no se habían ido, ya que podía oírlos caminando encima del auto, haciendo hendiduras a cada paso que daban. Ya afuera, continúe arrastrándome, lejos del auto. Cuando llegue a la acera, baje lentamente a Noheli, quien tenía manchas de sangre que no era suya, colocándola gentilmente junto a mí en la acera. La acerqué hacia mí con el brazo izquierdo. Veía todo borroso. A lo lejos pude ver que Alec, Isabelle y… ¿Simon?...estaban luchando con varios demonios…atrayendo la atención y alejándolos de auto. Estaba consciente de que Noheli no dejaba de gritar, tornándose rosada. De pronto Jace giro en mi dirección…

"¡CLARY!" y en menos de un segundo estaba junto a mí.

"Hey, hey, hey…Noheli… ¿le sucedió…"

"Ella está bien…" dije…intentando respirar ya que el dolor en mi muñeca me estaba matando. Jace me inspeccionó con la mirada. Tomo a Noheli en un brazo y me rodeo la espalda con el otro, yo débil es su brazo.

"¿Clary?" Mis ojos se estaban cerrando a cada segundo…lento y dolorosamente. En ese instante vio la sangre…y las cortadas

"Veneno de demonio" susurro, antes de que callera inconscientemente y Jace me atrajera a su cuerpo

**BUENOO? QUE PIENSANN? LES GUSTOO? MUCHO? POCO? LO ODIARON? LO ADORARON? CONTINUO LA HISTORIA? SOLO DIGANME! PLEASEE...REVIEW**

**solo el boton azul**

**mas abajo**

**a little bit to the left..**

**a little bit to the right...**

**no..your other right...**

**YES!**

**THAT ONE...**

**PRESS THE BUTTON FOR GOD'S SAKE**

**thank you (*In a sweet voice*) yeah yeah..well..I LOVE YOU, GUYS! xoxo -kristiliz**


	4. Gone

**OOOOOOKEEEEEYYYYY...HERE'S CHAPTER 4...lo se...seeeee que les va a gustarrr...hmmmm..ok..just READ AND REVIEW..ya lo he dicho..las cosas se facilitan cuando hacen reviews...ya han visto..he subido los chapter lo mas rapido que he podido..creanme...esto es por ustedes..porq ustedes hacen riviews...y me insmpiran...sigan asi...! READ!**

Jace POV:

Clary ha estado en un tipo de coma por cinco meses. Magnus ha intentado todo, pero no logran entender la razón de su estado. Todo fue a causa de la cortada del demonio. Magnus no tiene idea que tipo de demonio fue el que la hirió, y como Clary está en un estado inconsciente, no puede decirnos. Todo ha sido muy difícil desde entonces. Noheli, quien antes no estaba tan apegada a su madre, ahora parecía extrañarla más de lo normal. Sé que Noheli no tiene idea de lo que le sucedió a Clary…y he mantenido eso alejado de ella. Mi hija nunca entra al cuarto de Clary, intento evitarle sufrimiento. Si el caso es que Clary no despierte, no quiero hacerle un daño permanente a mi pequeña. No quiero que sufra de la misma forma que lo estoy haciendo yo. Quiero ahorrarle todo eso. Solo quiero que sea feliz, que tenga una vida lo más normal posible, aunque sé que es casi imposible, osea…sus dos padres son cazadores de sombras…eso…no es muy normal que digamos, para una bebe de once meses.

Por alguna razón, las heridas de Clary no estaban sanando. Magnus debía venir más que de costumbre para poder revisarla y saber si algo estaba fuera de lo normal, fuera de lo de la coma. Simon no ha parado de llamarme al celular, de gritarme…pero yo me aprovecho y dejo que lo haga, ya que después de todo, no puede entrar al instituto.

Isabelle ha tenido que hacerse cargo de Noheli cuando yo tengo algunos asuntos que resolver. Me iba en las noches a buscar…solo a buscar algo…algo que pueda ayudar a Clary…algo que pueda ayudar a la razón de mi existir…solo alguna señal que me dé esperanzas, que me de la seguridad que mi Clary va a despertar, que seremos felices el resto de nuestras vidas, con nuestra hija…

XXXXXXXXXXX

Estaba en la sala, en la pared izquierda, Izzi recostada del mueble a no más de diez pies de mí, mientras Alec estaba de pie con una cámara en las manos. Noheli estaba siendo agarrada por Izzi, por la cintura, poniéndola de pie y preparándola.

"De acuerdo….suéltala lentamente…así… ¡LENTAMENTE, ISABELLE!" le grite

"Del piso no va a pasar, tarado" murmuro Izzi, volviendo a dejar libre a Noheli. Mi hija estaba sonriendo con emoción, mientras daba tres pasos seguidos y se detenia, tambaleándose pero volviendo a dar otros dos. Se veía tan hermosa en el taje que Izzi le había puesto. Era un traje sin mangas, con puntos negros hasta la cintura, de ahí caía en un Tutu de diversas capas, con líneas blancas y negras y debajo 'Tul' color rosa claro. (FOTO PROFILE!) Sinceramente debo agradecerle a Isabelle todo lo que ha hecho, todo desde que Nohe nació.

"Muy bien...continua…así…así…un poco mas…ya estas llegando…estoy aquí…te falta…aquí…aquí Noheli…muy bien…" mire a Alec y el tomo la foto, luego se me quedo mirando con rostro de sorpresa

"Pareces una nana de cuido hablándole a un bebe"

"No te pongas difícil, Alec…sabes que últimamente no tengo paciencia para ninguno de ustedes dos" le dije sin quitarle los ojos de encima a mi hija, a quien solo le faltaban cuatro pies para llegar a mis manos extendidas

"¿Cuándo Jace Wayland ha soportado tolerar a alguno de sus hermanos?" se pregunto Alec, hablando para sí mismo. Parecía un mismo idiota.

"Da-da…" dijo Noheli caminando mientras se tambaleaba

"Cierto. Nunca. ¿Por qué lo haría ahora?" En ese instante Noheli llego a mis manos extendidas y comenzó a reír de emoción, a subir y a bajar, como un intento de brincar.

"Da-da" Yo la envolví en mis brazos y le bese la coronilla, ella haciendo un intento por abrazarme. En eso se oyó un 'click' y sabía que era la cámara. Cuando levante la vista, Alec me estaba mirando con la sombra de una sonrisa.

"A Clary le gustara saber lo que ha sucedido durante su ausencia" me dijo y luego camino hasta la cocina. En ese segundo Magnus salió del pasillo, había estado revisando a Clary, como una normal rutina diaria. Tenía el rostro…preocupado. Tome a Noheli rápidamente en mis brazos y me puse de pie.

"¿Que sucede?" le pregunte mirándolo misteriosamente. Magnus me dio una larga mirada y luego paso una mano por su cabello, para luego caminar lentamente hacia nosotros, quienes estábamos esperando las noticias

"Está empeorando. Su ritmo cardiaco es muy bajo, su respiración no es normal, sus pupilas están completamente dilatadas y no hay reflejos a la luz—"

"Pero…esto es mundano…son las causas del ataque del demonio…pero sus síntomas no son nada sobrenatural…"

"Al tener un respiración tan irregular…no está llevando oxigeno al resto del cuerpo…puede que nunca recupere el conocimiento. _Pudo_ haber recibido un gran golpe en la cabeza en el momento en que el auto fue arrojado por los demonios, pero no hay muestras de golpes o heridas en la cabeza. _Puede _ser que el daño sea cerebral…_no tengo idea. _ No tengo los detalles suficientes para saber que sucedió y en donde se golpeo…estamos a ciegas. Esta en un estado de coma…pero si no la vigilamos de cerca y no notamos si hay cambios, buenos o malos, en su sistema—"

"Magnus… ¿Qué estas—"

"Jace…esto _puede_ llegar a una muerte cerebral" dijo cuidadosamente, como si no quisiera alterarme. Pero saben…llevo alterado durante cinco meses…y me está matando. Sentí como si me estuviese muriendo por dentro…me sentía débil…me sentí más vulnerable…

"Magnus, debe haber—"dije rápidamente

"No sé qué hacer" dijo lentamente. No me iba a rendir tan rápido

"_Debe_ haber algo—"

"_No hay nada que podamos hacer, Jace"_ Me dijo alzándome la voz y muy seriamente. Yo lo mire directamente. Note que Isabelle me dio una mirada espantada y a Alec tragar con dificultad. Respire hondo, camine hasta Isabelle y le di a Noheli. Ella la tomo extrañada en sus brazos y yo camine silenciosamente por el pasillo, alejándome de ellos, caminando hacia la salida. Sentí como lagrimas comenzaban a formarse en mis ojos. Cuando llegue a las ultimas paredes, frente a elevador, me gire y le di un puño fuerte contra la pared. No sé cómo demonios, pero logre hacer un hoyo, dejando atrapada mi muñeca. Ya no me importaba nada. Solo quería morir. No quería continuar sin Clary.

Pero…

Eso era imposible. No podía dejar a Noheli. Debía seguir adelante…por Noheli. Ya ha sido suficiente tiempo desde que Noheli estuvo en los brazos de su madre, mucho tiempo desde que sintió esos brazos abrazarla, que Clary le dijera que la amaba, que la protegería….

Saque el puño y volví a golpearlo contra la pared…una y otra vez. Sentí mi grito a punto de abandonar mis labios…continué golpeando, volviendo a hacer otro hoyo, solo que continuaba agrandando…

"Jace…" escuche a Izzi

"Lárgate…de aquí…" dije deteniéndome y hablando lentamente

"Jace…solo quiero ayudar…" dijo lentamente y caminando hacia mí. Las lágrimas comenzaron a descender lentamente, mientras yo comenzaba a sentir remordimiento

"No hay nada que puedas hacer" le dije sin mirarla.

"Jace, yo—"

"¡NO HAY NADA QUE PUEDAS HACER! ¡MALDITA SEA, SOLO DEJENME EN PAZ!" le grite con todas mis fuerzas, girándome en su dirección. Isabelle retrocedió tres pasos…pero su expresión…su expresión era de tristeza...pero también…

En ese instante me di cuenta que Isabelle estaba aterrada.

Jamás la había visto de esta forma…hasta que vi una lágrima descender de sus ojos.

En ese instante me deje caer lentamente hacia el suelo, recostándome de la pared. Puse mi cabeza entre mis manos…y ya no hubo marcha atrás. Comencé a llorar silenciosamente, dejando caer todas las lágrimas que había aguantando durante cinco meses, tratando de ser fuerte, tratando de estar ahí para mi hija….tratando de sobrevivir…

"Jace…" Sentí los brazos de Izzi envolverme y yo sin pensarlo dos veces, la rodee por la cintura. Era algo que jamás en mi vida había hecho. Nunca me mostraba vulnerable, nunca de esta forma…e Izzi…para que ella reaccionara de la forma en que estaba reaccionando, se necesitaba a Dios y su ayuda.

"Todo va a estar bien, Jace" me susurro

"No hay nada que podamos hacer, Izzi"

"Los milagros existen, Jace" Yo di una carcajada de incredulidad y sin ganas

"Estas empezando a sonar como mundana"

"Solo quiero mantener la posibilidad de que Clary va a despertar. _Tiene_ que" Yo asentí lentamente

"Solo espero que sea pronto"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"¿Dónde está Nohe?" le pregunte a Alec

"Debe estar caminando por ahí. No ves que acaba de aprender…no hay quien la detenga ahora" dijo Alec con una media sonrisa

"¿Ya merendó algo?" le pregunte caminando hacia la cocina

"Creo que Izzi le había dado un manzanas cortadas en un envase" Regresé y me senté en el mueble

"Tienes que atenderte eso. Estas sangrando" me dijo Alec refiriéndose a mi mano derecha. Yo lo ignore

"Voy a ir a hablar con Luke y Jocelyn. Te veo a la tarde" me dijo Ale y luego desapareció. Magnus se había ido hacia una hora atrás e Izzi estaba recogiendo y limpiando su habitación. Podía escuchar la música a todo volumen dentro de su cuarto. Volví a ponerme de pie y comencé a caminar

"¿Noheli?" comencé a llamarla. Camine por todo el pasillo

Hasta que un gran grito retumbo por todo el instituto

Clary

Corrí lo más rápido que pude. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

"¡NO! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡NO LO HAGAS, NO POR FAVOR!" al escuchar sus gritos y llanto, corrí más rápido

"¡DEVUELVELA! ¡NO LO HAGAS, POR FAVOR!" entre a la habitación de un golpe, casi rompiendo la perilla en el proceso. Clary estaba en la cama, con su traje largo de dormir. Su brazo derecho estaba sangrando causa de las cortadas que no habían logrado sanar en cinco meses. Clary estaba en posición fetal, con la cabeza en las manos, con los ojos cerrados fuertemente y gritando. Cuando entre me senté junto a ella y la envolví en mi brazos

"¡POR FAVOR, NO! ¡DENMELA! ¡POR FAVOR, NO LO HAGAS!"

"Shh…shh….Clary estas bien…mírame…mírame a los ojos…"

"Por favor…no lo hagan…por favor…" Clary tenía su rostro rojo y lleno de lágrimas. Su cabello estaba mojado en algunas partes de un sudor frio.

"Jace...Jace por favor…no lo permitas…Jace, has algo, te lo suplico…"

"Shh…Clary…estas bien, estás conmigo. Nada va a sucederte…por favor, tranquila…" me di cuenta que junto a Clary estaba el conejo de juguete de Noheli ¿Qué demonios está haciendo aquí?

"Jace por favor…_te lo suplico_…no lo permitas…Jace…por favor…te lo ruego…."

"Clary, mírame…mírame…estas bien...estas aquí, conmigo. Ya despertaste. Estas bien ahora ¿de acuerdo?"

De pronto escuche un cristal romperse…y un pequeño grito

"¡NO POR FAVOR! ¡JACE, NO LO PERMITAS! ¡JACE! ¡NO DEJES QUE SE LA LLEVE!"

"¿Qué?" Al escuchar esas palabras…comencé a rogar que no fuese lo que estaba pensando.

Me aleje de Clary y salí corriendo del cuarto, escuchando las suplicas de Clary, sus gritos y llantos.

Llegue a la habitación de Noheli…

El cuarto estaba intacto, con una sabana de leopard print y un envase de manzanas encima del mueble frente al plasma, la película de Barbie and the _Swan Lake_ estaba corriendo…

Pero la ventana junto al mueble estaba rota, pedazos de cristal encima del mueble y suelo…

Camine lentamente hacia el mueble…y vi que había una cuchillo de caza en el suelo (FOTO EN PROFILE!)…y los alrededores de la ventana aun tenían cristales…unos que estaban ensangrentados…

_No…no puede ser…por favor no…_

Mi pequeña ángel ya no estaba…

**OKKKK..SOOO..QUE PIENSANN! I KNOW... ME VANA ODIAR POR DEJARLO ASI..ES Q... LES DIGO ALGO? ME ENCANTA LOS CLIFFHANGERS...SE QUE USTEDES ME ODIARAN..PERO..LOS ADOROO! SINCERAMENTE YO ODIO CUANDO ESTOY LEYENDO ALGO Y ME DEJAN CLIFFHANGING...PERO AMOO ACERLO! JAJAJA NO SE PREOCUPEN..INTENTARE SUBIR EL PROXIMO CHAPTER LO MAS RAPIDO POSIBLE! THAANKKS! REVIEEWW!**

**ABAJO**

**ABAJO**

**LEFT**

**RIGHT**

**GOSH..your RIGHT!**

**THAT!**

**YES!**

**SHOOT!**

**JUST PRESS THE FREAKING BUTTON!**

** xoxo -Kristiliz**


	5. Secuestro

**OK! chapter 5 it's here! este capitulo..es un poco frustrante...pero tiene suspenso Y accion! jejeje ok...JUST READ! :P**

Jace POV

Un año. Un maldito año…y mi hija sigue desaparecida. Sinceramente…no tengo la menor idea de cómo no he matado a alguien aun. Bueno…además de los demonios que a menudo se meten en mi camino. Es un grandioso ejercicio para liberar todo el odio y rabia que sentía por dentro. Y créanme cuando les digo que el ambiente no es nada de ayuda. Siempre, y repito, _siempre_ estoy de mal humor. Izzi se ha tenido que encargar de todo en el instituto. Alec ya casi no viene, se la pasa con Magnus. Y Clary…Dios…Clary ha estado en depresión durante cinco meses. Me había estado ayudando a seguir algún rastro, algo, lo que fuera…para encontrar a nuestra hija, durante siete meses luego de la desaparición. Pero de pronto comenzó a perder esperanzas. Iba decayendo día a día. Luego Izzi tuvo que comenzar a encargarse también de Clary, ya que yo iba en las noches a cazar demonios y luego a torturarlos uno a uno. Debía encontrar el paradero de mi hija. Cueste lo que cueste. Clary solo permanecía en su cama. No comía si Izzi no la obligaba. Permanecía quieta, de vez en cuando con una libreta de dibujo en sus manos…y cuando yo regresaba en la madrugada, encontraba dibujos de Noheli de bebe. Todas eran de bebe. Casi se me olvidaba que Clary no había tenido la oportunidad de ver a su hija caminar por primera vez. Nos la habían arrebatado el mismo día que Clary había despertado de su largo coma. El mismo día que Noheli había aprendido a caminar…a sus once meses. No podía imaginar cómo lucia mi hija ahora. Había pasado un año. No sabía cómo era su aspecto…físico. Solo sabía que debía tener un año con nueve meses. Dios…Clary estuvo llorando en la bañera cuando llego la fecha del primer ano de Noheli. 12 de Abril. Nadie había podido sacarla de la bañera…hasta que logre convencerla…y termine cargándola hasta su habitación, en donde Izzi había dejado ropa seca y la cena, que por supuesto Clary no comió. Termine durmiéndola en mis brazos…para luego volver a salir en busca de demonios.

Dios…No tengo tiempo para esto…solo…yo solo quiero recuperarla de una vez por todas. Quiero tenerla bajo mi protección…sentir que nada ni nadie podría dañarla de nuevo y mucho menos alejarla de mi…porque juro por lo más sagrado que si por alguna razón increíble no logro matarlo cuando la encuentre…lo buscare…lo hare trisas con mis manos…

Solo tenía una pista. Hace tres meses encontré el pequeño traje de tutu rosa que Noheli había usado el día que desapareció. Estaba todo lleno de tierra, roto…y por mi desgracia…lleno de manchas de sangre seca. Era insoportable pensar lo que le hubiesen hecho…y peor es saber que no puedes hacer nada hasta que logres saber en donde se encuentra la pequeña. No quería pensar en esto, siempre evadía el tema…no quería pensar en la posibilidad de que mi pequeña ya se había ido de ese mundo. Que se haya ido hace meses atrás…pero yo no tenía forma de saberlo. Pero no...Ella no puede estar muerta…no pudo haberse ido así como así.

_Noheli…en donde quiera que te encuentres…quiero que sepas que voy a encontrarte. Vas a volver con nosotros, no te voy a abandonar…lo prometo_

696969696969

Estaba sentado en el borde de mi cama, mis codos en mis rodillas y sosteniendo con mis dos manos una foto que Clary había tomado hace un año y cuatro meses…cuando habíamos ido al parque…el mismo día en que los demonios nos atacaron…

Sinceramente cada vez que veía esta foto…sentía impotencia…al no poder tener a mi bebe aquí…con nosotros…conmigo.

Solo nos mostraba a Noheli y a mí. Ella mirando el lago con una sonrisa en sus labios, probablemente estaba riendo en ese instante, y yo observándola. Yo tenía una expresión de admiración…

Clary había impreso la foto en blanco y negro, pero aun así se podía notar que el sol nos estaba iluminando de frente, cayendo la poca luz que pasaba por entre las hojas sobre nuestros rostro.

Estudie la foto varios minutos. Era un recordatorio de mi hija. Pero estaba utilizando una de las fotos, que Alec le había tomado en el momento en que Noheli dio sus primeros pasos, para ver si los demonios humanos la reconocían.

No tenía suerte.

Ninguno de los demonios sabia que contestar…

Para estar seguro…terminaba matándolos como quiera.

Me puse de pie y guarde la foto en uno de mis bolsillos. Estaba sin camisa…además… ¿a quién demonios le importa?

Salí de mi cuarto y camine lentamente hasta el cuarto de Noheli. Cuando abrí la puerta me quede recostado del marco, con mis brazos cruzados. Admirando mí trabajo. Había remodelado el cuarto hacía dos meses atrás. Había comprado todo de nuevo luego de la desaparición de Noheli. Arranque todo lo que estaba en el. Desaparecí cualquier rastro de sangre en el cuarto…y empecé de nuevo. Esta vez completamente solo.

El cuarto estaba pintado de un verde claro. La cama era Full, colocada al lado izquierdo de la habitación, lado contrario a la última vez, con un coordinado de lunares de diferentes tonos de verdes y fushias. Había una alfombra fushia al lado de la cama. Los muebles eran blancos, excluyendo un mueble rosa que estaba puesto en una esquina del cuarto. En donde estaba la ventana, la había literalmente tapado con unas cortinas blancas y encima unas rosas, tapando toda la vista hacia el exterior. La ventana era como hacia afuera, dejando un pequeño mueble para sentarse, pero que por nada de este mundo Noheli usaría. Lo llene de cojines que iban con el coordinado del cuarto, y por ultimo había una lámpara antigua rosa en el medio que colgaba del techo, dándole luz al resto del cuarto. (FOTO EN PROFILE)

Ya…ya no podía más…

Me aleje del cuarto y cerré la puerta lentamente

"¿Clary?" comencé a caminar en dirección a su habitación. Cuando llegue me di cuenta que su puerta estaba abierta

"¿Clary?" volví a llamarla pero más fuerte, estudiando lentamente cualquier movimiento que hubiese.

"¿Clary, en donde estas?" comencé a caminar hacia la cocina. No había nadie. Camine de regreso al pasillo hasta que llegue a mi cuarto

La puerta estaba abierta

"¿Clary, estas aquí?" entre lentamente a mi cuarto…y no me gusto con lo que me encontré

Había un desastre horrible en mi cuarto. Todas mis gavetas estaban abiertas y casi toda mi ropa estaba en el suelo, toda arrugada. Mis sabanas estaban todas alborotadas y en el suelo…

De acuerdo…había un desastre.

Pero…

Oh no…

Corrí hasta el gavetero y metí la mano hacia el interior, en donde debían estar metidas las gavetas…

No, no, no, no…

La daga no estaba…

Salí corriendo de mi cuarto como si el mismo infierno me estuviese persiguiendo

"¡Clary! ¡¿Clary, en donde estas?" corrí hacia el elevador y baje. Salí corriendo hacia la entrada del instituto…y Salí

"¡Clary! ¡¿Maldita sea, en donde estas?" grite. No hubo respuesta. Estaba lloviendo como si hubiese una tormenta. Era de noche…y podías ver el blanco de la lluvia cayendo fuertemente. Me estaba mojando completo…

Seguía mirando a todas partes, gritando, intentando ser oído sobre el ruido que causaba la lluvia al golpear el suelo. De pronto note movimiento encima del instituto

Corrí a toda prisa, subí por unas escaleras al final de un pasillo y llegue al techo.

Creí perder la noción cuando la vi

Clary estaba parada en el borde del techo y con la daga en su mano derecha. Miraba hacia adelante mientras toda la lluvia caía sobre ella, el viento azotando todo su cuerpo.

"Clary…bájate de ahí" le dije suavemente para no alterarla. Un solo paso y Clary caería. Un solo movimiento en falso…y la perdería.

Clary no se movió ante mis palabras, solo miraba hacia el horizonte, que claro, no se veía a causa de la fuerte lluvia.

"Clary…por favor. Aléjate de ahí…te lo suplico" dije mientras caminaba lentamente, solo para no alterarla.

Clary se giro lentamente en mi dirección

"Clary…"

Su brazo izquierdo estaba todo ensangrentado. Clary se había hecho cortadas a lo largo de todo su brazo…dejando líneas de sangre bajando hasta sus dedos y cayendo lentamente en el suelo.

"Por favor…aléjate de ahí. Ven conmigo"

"Ya no quiero, Jace…" susurro ella. Sabía que estaba llorando

"Te lo ruego, Clary…ven conmigo"

"No has mas nada que hacer…"

"Clary…lo prometo…._la vamos a encontrar. _Voy a regresártela_…lo juro_"

"No prometas algo que no puedes cumplir…" dijo ella en una voz serena

"Clary…mírame a los ojo. Mírame por favor" tenía que entretenerla en lo que me acercaba mas a ella….

"Ya no quiero, Jace…por favor…no me obligues…te lo suplico…_ya no quiero seguir"_

"Clary…tienes que seguir. Por Noheli…y por mí. Tú eres la razón que me mantiene en constante búsqueda de ella. Tú eres quien me da fortaleza para amo tanto…que no puedo dejarte marchar así porque sí. No puedo imaginar una vida en donde tú no estés. Si no hay una Clary…ya no existe un Jace. _Te lo suplico, Clary…ven conmigo_"

Clary se quedo observándome, mientras lagrimas continuaba descendiendo.

"Por favor…" le dije dando dos pasos más. La lluvia estaba tan helada que juraba que los huesos se me estaban congelando.

De pronto Clary dejo caer la daga al suelo…techo…lo que sea…y en menos de un segundo sus ojos se viraron y se fue inconsciente. Yo corrí hacia ella y la atrape en mis brazos antes de que golpeara el suelo.

La levante en mis brazos y la acerque a mi pecho, que por supuesto estaba todo mojado….para luego llevarla a su habitación y tratarle las heridas

Volvería por la daga después…

696969696969696

Era la 1 y media de la madrugada. Hoy no estaba en el humor de cazar. Caminaba por las oscuras calles de Nueva York, inspeccionando el cuchillo de caza. O la daga…o lo que sea. Hace un tiempo atrás me di cuenta que tenía unos símbolos en la hoja del cuchillo. Podrían ser runas…pero no podía reconocerlas. No eran ninguna que haya visto alguna vez.

Era suficientemente frustrante que dejaran una daga desconocida en la habitación de mi hija…y ahora que tuviese unos símbolos también desconocidos

De pronto escuche unos gritos.

Me quede muy quieto…intentando reconocer de qué lugar provenían. Directo. Salí corriendo con todas mis fuerzas y llegue a un edificio abandonado. Parecía que podría caerse con tan solo un empujón. No podía tener más de siete apartamentos pequeños. Camine hacia la entrada, en donde no había puerta. Camine lentamente por el destruido pasillo que estaba lleno de pedazos de cemento desprendido y de pintura seca y luego subí por las escaleras, ya que no creo que el elevador sirva estos días

Otro grito agudo retumbo por las paredes

Continúe subiendo, pero esta vez corriendo. Gritos comenzaron a retumbar una y otra vez

Llegue hasta el último piso, creo que era un tercero.

Había una puerta destruida pero estaba cerrada.

Le di una patada y entre. Podía escuchar un gemido y alguien golpeando algo. Camine lentamente hacia la sala…de donde provenía el sonido

No, no, no, no, no, no

Habían dos hombres, no más de treinta y cinco años y…y….y había una pequeña niña con las manos atadas atrás. Tenía varias cortadas en sus brazos, varias sangrando. También tenía moretones en su pequeño rostro y en sus brazos. Al parecer la habían agarrado muy fuerte. Dios…la niña no podía tener más de dos años. Dios…

Esta es mi hija

Sabía que era ella. Sus ojos eran de un color marrón oscuro y su cabello era marrón claro. Sabía que tendría el cabello rubio más adelante (FOTO EN PROFILE) Era tan hermosa. Esataba vestida con un traje blanco de dormir, sin mangas. Estaba lleno de tierra, al igual que su pequeño rostro. Mi pequeña Noheli estaba viva.

Di dos pasos en su dirección. La niña se veía tan perdida al asunto. Tan vulnerable…tan inocente. No entendía lo que estaba sucediendo.

Cuando los dos hombres se giraron en mi dirección, uno de ellos tomo a Noheli fuertemente por un brazo, literalmente levantándola del suelo, alejándola de mí, mientras que el otro extendía una mano en mi dirección y se acomodaba para atacar.

"¡Devuélvemela! ¡AHORA!" le grite dando dos pasos más. El hombre creó una bola de fuego y me la lanzo. Yo la esquive. De pronto el mismo hombre, quien tenía un cabello negro y ojos dorados, hizo un movimiento con su mano y me lanzo contra una pared.

Demonios

No podía separarme de la pared. Era como si un imán me estuviese atrayendo a la pared. Patee y golpee la pared para poder separarme. Pero era inútil.

El hombre comenzó a sonreír, inspeccionándome. Estoy seguro que sonreía porque me había capturado…genial.

"Devuélveme…a mi hija" le dije entre dientes.

"Que cosa…eso no será posible" me dijo el demonio. Mire a Noheli. Me sacudí. No podía llegar a mi cinturón en donde se encontraba una espada.

¿Dónde demonios estaban Alec e Isabelle cuando los necesitabas?

Con extrema fuerza logre poner mi mano sobre mi cinturón…

"En tu lugar…yo no haría eso" dijo y yo levante la mirada. El hombre agarrando a Noheli tenía un cuchillo, uno que estaba colocado encima de la garganta de mi hija. Mi pequeña de un año y nueve meses tenía el rostro rojo de lágrimas, mientras lloraba silenciosamente. Un pómulo tenía un moretón y a la misma vez se veía rojo. Sabía que habían golpeado a mi hija.

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk…no hay escapatoria...porque sino…" dijo el hombre que me estaba controlando con su mano. El otro hombre levanto el cuchillo y lo coloco encima del pómulo de la niña, pasando lentamente el cuchillo. Noheli grito y al segundo una hilera de sangre comenzó a descender.

"¡DEJALA EN PAZ!" le grite. No podía soportar oír a mi hija gritar de esa forma sin que yo pudiese hacer algo. Noheli estaba gimiendo con su voz de bebe.

"Uh,uh,uh…quieto…" dijo el primer hombre

"¡ALEJATE DE ELLA!" le grite al segundo hombre.

"¡Papi….papa….!" grito Noheli entre sollozos. Yo la mire rápidamente. Jamás la había oído llamarme así.

"¡Cállate!" le grito el segundo hombre a Noheli y luego la abofeteo, dejando a la niña inconsciente en el suelo.

"¡MALDITA SEA! ¡DEJALA EN PAZ! ¡PUEDES TENER LO QUE QUIERAS PERO DEJALA EN PAZ!" le grite mientras le lanzaba miradas a Noheli, quien no se movía en el suelo. Por dios…era una bebe de menos de dos años…

"El asunto no es contigo…es con ella" dijo el primer hombre lentamente. De pronto el segundo hombre tomo fuertemente a Noheli en sus brazos y se desvaneció en el aire. El primer hombre me dio una sonrisa malévola y se desvaneció al igual que le primer hombre. En ese instante caí fuertemente en el suelo.

Tenía que regresar al instituto….

69696969696

Corrí por las calles hasta que llegue a la puerta. El elevador tardo en llegar… ¿Por qué siempre es cuando más prisa hay?

Cuando llegue al piso…lo primero que escuche fue un cristal romperse.

"¡Clary!" grite mientras corría en dirección al ruido. Provenía de la cocina

Me tuve que detener cuando llegue

El mismo hombre que me había controlado…tenía a Clary en sus brazos. Ella estaba inconsciente, su brazo izquierdo sangrando por las cortadas, dejando gotas de sangre cayendo en el suelo

"El asunto también es con ella" dijo antes de desvanecerse en el aire

**YYYYYY...QUE PIENSAN? jajaja bueno? malo? solo diganme!**

**The blue button!**

**THAT ONE!**

**why I always have to say wich button? **

**THE ONLY ONA THAT IT'S BLUE!**

**SHOOT!**

**thanks *in angelic voice* XOXO kristiliz ;)**


	6. The Reason Of Existence

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOKKKKKKKKKKKKKK! sooooo...aqui estamooss! lo sientoo con TODO mi corazon..tenia un writer's block y no habia dios que me lo quitara...lo sientoo pero de todoo corazon. Buenoo..aqui esta chapter 6...esperoo que les gustee...PORQ A MI SIII ME GUSTO! JAJAJA OK...READ! ;)**

Jace POV:

"¡CLARY!"

Estaba corriendo en la oscuridad de la noche, debajo de la lluvia…y perdiendo todas esperanzas. Había perdido todo lo que amaba en esta vida. Se habían llevado a mi hija cuando solo tenía once meses de nacida…y luego se llevaron al amor de mi vida. Mi Clary. Tenía que encontrarlas. _Necesitaba _tenerlas en mis brazos. Se había llevado a Clary hacia no más de una hora y no tenía la menos idea de dónde demonios buscar. No tenía una pista…¡_no sabía que mas hacer!_

_Tenía que encontrarlas…._

Clary POV:

Cuando abrí los ojos me encontré en una superficie fría y lisa. Era roca. Intente ponerme de pie pero no podía. Sentía como si una fuerza me mantuviera acostada. Mire a mi alrededor…y me di cuenta que estaba en un tipo de cueva. Podía escuchar agua corriendo en alguna parte. Yo estaba acostada encima de algo al final de la cueva. En una de las esquinas había un hueco en piedra. Una persona podría pasar por ahí, y dentro del hueco había una pequeña luz que parecía surgir de varias velas.

Dios…

Estaba acostada en un altar de mármol. Al lado había dos candelabros pequeños parados a cada lado del altar, con una gran vela blanca encendida en cada lado.

Mire hacia adelante y vi que tenía un vestido blanco que dejaba expuesto mis hombros. Tenía unas cortas mangas abultadas. Era corte princesa, con una capa en seda y una fina capa de organza encima.

Dentro de mí comenzó a surgir un ataque de pánico.

No podía moverme. Era horrible.

¡¿Qué demonios?

"Ayúdenme…." Comencé a susurrar mientras lagrimas comenzaban a formarse en mis ojos.

"¿Hay alguien ahí?" grite hacia el hueco. Volví a intentar sentarme, pero no había caso. No podía levantarme. Las lágrimas descendieron por mi sien.

"Jace… ¿Dónde estás?" comencé a llorar porque no sabía que mas hacer. Estaba aterrada y no sabía que estaba sucediendo.

De pronto escuche pasos. Mire hacia el hueco y vi que un hombre estaba saliendo de ahí. Era un hombre de no más de treinta y cinco años con cabello negro. La barba y el bigote comenzaban a crecerle en el rostro. Sus ojos eran azul claro y tu piel era bronceada. Me estaba mirando con disgusto. Este…este era el hombre que me había secuestrado.

"¿Quién eres?" le susurre.

"Zequiel" El hombre comenzó a caminar hacia mi lentamente. Se detuvo a un lado del altar, junto a mí.

"¿Qué quieres conmigo?" le pregunte mirándolo directamente a los ojos. En menos de un segundo el hombre tenía una daga en la mano. Era la misma que Jace había encontrado en la habitación de Noheli.

Y antes de que pudiera gritarle algo, Zequiel planto su mano izquierda en mi boca y se acerco demasiado a mi rostro.

"No vas a discutir conmigo" dijo entre dientes y luego tomo mi mano derecha y trazo una línea profunda en mi muñeca con su daga, haciendo que sangre comenzara a descender al instante. Yo grite contra su mano. Sabía que la daga había cortado mis venas. Cerré los ojos fuertemente cuando sentí la ola de dolor.

Zequiel me tomo por el cabello, yo gritando y dejando que lagrimas descendieran, y luego me arrojo contra una de las paredes de la cueva. Lo único que oí fue mi cabeza golpeando la roca solida. Caí hacia el frente, sobre mis antebrazos y mi estomago. Cuando logre abrir los ojos, vi cuando la primera gota de sangre cayó desde mi ceja para luego sentir la hilera de sangre descender por mi mejilla.

"¡¿Por qué haces esto?" le grite. Intente ponerme de pie pero Zequiel me tomo por el cabello y me levanto a la fuerza. Yo gruñí e intente arañarlo con mis uñas pero de nada sirvió. Zequiel me jalo y luego me acostó sobre el altar a la fuerza, golpeando mi cabeza con el impacto.

"¡SUELTAME!" le grite, pero en el instante en que iba a levantarme para salirme del altar, Zequiel levanto una mano y sentí como una energía me mantuvo pegada al altar.

"No hay salida, Clarissa Morgenstern" Me dijo Zequiel lentamente

"Yo no soy una Morgenstern" le dije

"¿No? Yo pensé que tu padre era Valentine Morgenstern"

"El jamás fue mi padre y jamás lo será"

"Eres tan dramática"

"Eres un maldito" Zequiel vino hacia mí y me abofeteó con la parte de atrás de su palma. Sentí mi mejilla arder.

"Vete al infierno" le dije entre dientes. Zequiel me dio una media sonrisa malévola y luego me miro con los ojos entre cerrados.

"Tú me harás compañía cuando sea la hora de ir" me dijo. Sentí como una lágrima descendió lentamente por mi sien. También podía sentir la sangre de mi muñeca descendiendo por mis dedos, a la misma vez que la sangre de mi frente corría hacia mi cabello.

"Tráiganla" dijo Zequiel fuertemente, sin dejar de mirarme. De pronto escuche un pequeño grito proveniente del hueco. Era un grito que te ponía la piel de gallina…y era un grito de un infante. De pronto apareció un hombre de la misma edad de Zequiel solo que rubio. Estaba caminando con fuerza y traía agarrada de su pequeño brazo a una niña de no más de dos años. Tenía un pequeño traje blanco sucio con tierra. Su cabello era de un marrón claro, con pequeñas ondas que llegaban a sus hombros y sus ojos eras marrón oscuros. Tenía sangre en un pómulo y varios moretones en su rostro y brazos. No sé porque esa niña se me hacia tan conocida.

"¿Qué van a hacer?" pregunte rápidamente. La niña tenía los ojos abiertos como plato, su rostro rojo y manchado de lágrimas y polvo. La pequeña no tenía la menor idead de lo que estaba sucediendo

"Tu cierra la boca" me dijo Zequiel. El hombre arrastro a la niña, quien comenzó a gritar y a llorar, hacia el altar. La niña estaba intentando escurrirse de los dedos del hombre que la tenia cautiva. El hombre tomo la pequeña mano de la niña y la coloco con brusquedad sobre mi muñeca inmóvil y sangrienta.

"Vamos…hazlo" le dijo Zequiel a la niña, quien lloraba con más fuerza. ¿Qué demonios quería que hiciera? ¡La niña estaba aterrada! ¡¿Qué quieren con esa pequeña? La niña seguía agitándose y jalando para soltarse. En un momento el hombre se desespero ya que la niña comenzó a patearlo y se arrojaba al suelo.

"¡MALDITA SEAS!" Jalo fuertemente a la niña y la tomo por el cuello para luego pegarla a la pared, cortándole la respiración.

"¡DEJALA EN PAZ!" grite con toda mis fuerzas al sentir desesperación cuando vi los ojos de la niña comenzar a cerrarse. El hombre dejo caer a la niña desde esa altura y la pequeña cayó fuertemente contra el piso, sus ojos cerrándose de golpe.

"¡NO!" no puede ser. ¡No pudo haberla matado! Comencé a forcejear contra el campo de fuerza que me mantenía inmóvil.

"¿QUE LE HICISTE? ¡ES SOLO UNA BEBE!" le grite. De pronto sentí como el campo dejo mi cuerpo y caí de frente en el suelo. Gatee hacia la niña y me arrodille junto a ella. Le tome el pulso y encontré uno muy leve, uno que casi no podías notar. Los hombres comenzaron a discutir entre ellos. De pronto vi los ojos de la niña apretados, como si los estuviese cerrando a la fuerza. La mire detenidamente. Parecía estar concentrándose en algo. Le di una rápida mirada a los hombres, quienes estaban envueltos en su discusión. Cuando volví a mirar a la niña, esta tenía los ojos levemente abiertos y me estaba mirado de reojo.

"¿Quién eres?" le susurre. La niña se quedo en silencio y vi cuando una lagrima cayo lentamente por su sien. Dios. Esta niña debía estar aterrada. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado con estos hombres? ¿Soportando abusos y gritos…? Cuando vi una segunda lágrima caer…no pude aguantarlo más. Tome a la niña en mis brazos y la rodee lo mas protectoramente que pude. No dejaría que la lastimaran de nuevo.

La niña comenzó a sollozas suavemente contra mi pecho

"Shh…vas a estar bien. No dejare que te lastimen" le susurre y luego comencé a arrullarla. Puse una mano sobre su mejilla y quite suavemente algunos mechones de cabello que estaban en su rostro. La niña me miro detenidamente a los ojos y luego subió su pequeña mano hacia la mía que estaba en su rostro. La coloco sobre mi muñeca ensangrentada y luego cerro la mano alrededor de la muñeca.

"¿Qué sucede?" le dije suavemente, tratando de no alterarla. La niña no me contesto. Me quede observándola detenidamente. Sus ojos eran hermosos, tan llenos de vida. Su rostro era angelical y sus mejillas resaltaban. Tenía una pollina y sus hermosos ojos quedaban expuestos. La niña era hermosa.

La niña soltó lentamente su mano de la mía. Cuando la mire…me quede inmóvil.

Ya no había ninguna cortada. Mi piel seguía siendo blanca y mi muñeca estaba como nueva, como si nunca le hubiese sucedido nada. Ni siquiera una cicatriz.

La niña…

Estaba tan concentrada estudiando cada una de las características de la niña, que no me había dado cuenta que la discusión entre los hombres había cesado minutos atrás. De pronto Zequiel apareció de la nada y tomo a la niña por el cabello, sacándola de mi regazo.

"¡NO! ¡DEJENLA EN PAZ!" le grite, mientras me ponía de pie. La niña grito y comenzó a llorar con fuerza

"¡Mamá!" grito con su voz de bebe. En ese momento sentí que mi mundo se desaparecía. Se destruía.

No puede ser…

Mi hija…

Mi hija está viva…

Y esta aquí…

Levante rápidamente la mirada y comencé a correr hacia Zequiel

"Dios…Noheli… ¡NOHELI!" corrí con todas mis fuerzas pero el otro hombre me sostuvo por los dos brazos

"¡SUELTAME! ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡SUELTEN A MI HIJA! ¡POR FAVOR, DEJENLA EN PAZ!" grite con todas mis fuerzas, dejando todo mi sufrimiento salir de una vez por todas. Todo el sufrimiento de dos años y tres meses. Pensar que mi hija estaba muerta. Pensar que la había perdido para siempre. No…MI HIJA ESTABA VIVA. MI NOHELI ESTABA AQUÍ.

"Lista la niña ¿No crees?" dijo Zequiel, admirando a Noheli llorar y gritar.

"Solo utiliza sus poderes cuando ella lo decide" dijo Zequiel

"Entonces las lagrimas no sirven de nada" dijo el hombre que me tenia cautiva

"No. Así que tendremos que quedarnos con esta pequeña mocosa"

"Esto le va a encantar al jefe"

"¿De qué hablan? ¡¿QUIEN ES SU MALDITO JEFE?"Les grite, yo jalando para que me soltaran.

"Al fin. La pregunta que he estado esperando durante todo este tiempo" dijo Zequiel

"¿Quién…es…su jefe?" pregunte entre dientes. Zequiel me miro con los ojos entre cerrados y con una arrogante sonrisa.

"Es lógica. Sabes la contestación" dijo. Yo lo mire directamente a los ojos. Comencé a negar lentamente. No puede ser…

"Sebastian" susurre

"Jackpot" dijo Zequiel con una media sonrisa malévola.

"¿Cómo? Sebastian está muerto"

"Si estuviese muerto no estaríamos haciéndole este favor" me dijo Zequiel

"¿Qué…qué demonios quiere con mi hija?" dije pensando en las consecuencias de que Sebastian esté en el control de mi hija

"Veras…Sebastian está vivo…pero todavía está sufriendo de algunos…._problemas_ que le causo el padre de esta mocosa" Lo sabia….Jace había herido muy bien a Sebastian

"Así que nos vamos a llevar a ésta para que arregle a Sebastian. Por supuesto, Sebastian podrá hacer lo que quiera luego de que la utilice" dijo Zequiel dándome una grotesca sonrisa. Furia comenzó a surgir desde mis adentros…y antes de que me diera cuenta, estaba corriendo hacia Zequiel. No tengo la menor idea de cómo me solté, pero lo hice. Juraba por los más sagrado que iba a despedazar a Zequiel con mis propias manos. Nadie iba a volver a tocar a mi hija.

Zequiel arrojo a Noheli a un lado y antes de que supiera, Zequiel me había travesado la daga en mi estomago. Me quede inmóvil. Con la daga todavía atravesada, Zequiel me levanto en el aire utilizando la daga y luego me arrojo hacia la pared. Escuche a Noheli gritar y llorar. Yo caí de lado en el suelo. No podía moverme. Sentí una ola de dolor que me causo nauseas. Todavía tenía la daga atravesada y no quería pensar en cómo me la iba a quitar. Mi vestido blanco se estaba llenando rápidamente de sangre.

A lo lejos vi la entrada a la cueva. Parecía como si estuviésemos en una pecera con agua. Podía ver el agua pero parecía como si un campo invisible estuviese aguantando el agua de entrar a la cueva. De pronto vi movimiento afuera. Era alguien nadando. De pronto esa persona entro a la cueva y cayó arrodillada, toda mojada. Logre ver el cabello dorado que se había tornado dorado oscuro a causa por estar mojado. Logre ver el rostro de Jace con horror…antes de que mis ojos se cerraran de golpe y la oscuridad me tomara…

Jace POV:

"¡CLARY!" grite al ver sus ojos cerrarse frente a mí. Vi que tenía una daga atravesada fuertemente en su estomago. No puede ser…no puede morir. Clary _no puede morir_

Vi a un hombre de cabello negro y ojos azules. Era el mismo que me había controlado y el mismo que había secuestrado a Clary.

"Eres un maldito" susurre lentamente. No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. De pronto vi movimiento a los pies del hombre. Era…era Noheli. Mi pequeña estaba aquí. Y había presenciado todo.

"¡ERES UN MALDITO!" le grite y luego ataque mi espada y ataque. No logre llegar al hombre ya que otro hombre de mas estatura y rubio se cruzo en mi camino. El hombre me tomo por el cuello y luego me arrojo contra una de las paredes de la maldita cueva. Me golpee la cabeza pero reaccione rápidamente y ataque de nuevo, esta vez cortando al maldito demonio en el brazo. Volví a atacar y lo atravesé por el pecho. El demonio me miro con furia antes de convertirse en cenizas frente a mis ojos. Cuando termine con el demonio levante la vista y vi al desgraciado.

No…

Tenía a Noheli tomada por su cabello, jalando la cabeza hacia a tras, mientras que sostenía una fina daga sobre la expuesta garganta de mi hija.

"Déjala fuera de esto." Le dije entre dientes. Odiaba que pusieran a mi hija en medio. El demonio sabía que podía amenazarme cuando la vida de mi hija estaba de por medio.

"Esto será divertido" dijo el demonio. De pronto escuche un corto gruñido escapar de sus labios y luego tenía los ojos abiertos levemente. De pronto el demonio se convirtió en cenizas y Noheli cayó al suelo. En el proceso de correr hacia mi hija, vi a Clary dolorosamente de pie, con una mano sobre su estomago y otra poseyendo una daga.

Clary había eliminado al demonio….

La mire con los ojos abiertos. Clary dio un pequeño gemido de dolor y perdió el balance. Yo corrí hacia ella y la atrape a tiempo. Me quede en el suelo con ella y con una mano atraje a Noheli cerca de mi cuerpo.

"Papa…" Noheli comenzó a llorar y rodeo mi cuello con sus pequeñas manos. Yo la presione contra mi cuerpo. Podía sentir que lagrimas iban a escapara de mis ojos. No podía perder a Clary.

Baje la cabeza y la mire a los ojos. Me estaba mirando con los ojos casi cerrados

"Noheli está viva, Jace" me susurro lentamente. Su labio inferior comenzó a temblar. Yo asentí lentamente. Tenía que hacer algo. Pero no sabía qué demonios hacer. De pronto Noheli camino suavemente y coloco sus dos pequeñas manos sobre la profunda herida de Clary.

"¿Noheli?" susurre. Noheli no me contesto, sino que estaba muy concentrada. Se mantuvo en esa posición por más de diez minuto. No sabía que estaba haciendo. Yo baje lentamente a Clary hacia el suelo y comencé a acariciar su rostro. Clary había cerrado los ojos pero podía ver que estaba respirando. Noheli todavía tenía sus manos sobre Clary. De pronto Clary tomo de golpe una bocanada de aire y se me quedo mirando. Mire rápidamente a Noheli y en ese instante los ojos de mi hija se cerraron de golpe e iba a caerse hacia atrás, pero yo la tome suavemente y la refugie en mis brazos. Su cabeza caía hacia atrás, al igual que su pollina y sus suaves ondas.

Clary estaba respirando rápidamente

"¿Ella está bien?" pregunto frenéticamente y sentándose lo más rápido que pudo. Yo admire a mi hija y luego asentí suavemente, una pequeña sonrisa formándose en mis labios.

"Ella está bien" Clary me miro y luego rodeo mi cuello con sus brazo, abrazándome. Yo la rodee con el brazo que tenia libre y la presione contra mí, dejando a Noheli entre medio de nosotros.

"Estas bien" le susurre al oído. Clary asintió rápidamente y me miro a los ojos.

"Fue Noheli. Noheli tiene poderes curativos, Jace" me dijo. Yo baje la mirada y admire a mi pequeña hija.

"Utilizo mucha energía" me dijo Clary. Ok…Noheli estaba bien. Solo se había desmayado. Estaba exhausta. Yo mire lentamente a Clary y la atraje rápidamente hacia mí y comencé a besarla fuertemente. No podía creer que había estado a punto de perderla. Clary sonrió contra mis labios y me respondió el beso, rodeándome el cuello con sus brazos.

"Te amo, Clarissa Fairchild" le susurre. Clary me miro directamente a los ojos, los dos completamente pegados, con nuestras frentes juntas.

"Te amo, Jace Wayland"

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Cuando logramos salir de la cueva y nadamos hacia la superficie, me encontré con lo mismo. El lago de Central Park. Salimos a la orilla, yo llevando a Noheli en un brazo y ayudando a Clary con el otro.

"¡Jace!" escuche a alguien que me grito. Cuando levante la vista vi a Isabelle, junto con Alec, Magnus y Simon. Todos corrieron en nuestra dirección.

"Dios santo… ¿Noheli?" pregunto Isabelle cuando llego. Mi hermana puso una mano sobre su boca mientras miraba a mi hija en mis brazos. Simon ayudo a Clary a mantenerse de pie mientras que Alec y Magnus hacían preguntas y yo les informaba de los poderes de Noheli. Isabelle abrió más los ojos al oír lo de los poderes.

"Ella necesita ayuda, Jace" me dijo Magnus, refiriéndose a Noheli, quien tenía su cabeza cayendo débilmente hacia atrás.

"Solo esta desmayada. Utilizo mucha energía" le dije sin quitare los ojos encima a Noheli.

"Lo sé. Por eso es que necesita ayuda" me dijo mas seriamente.

En menos de quince minutos estábamos entrando al instituto. Tuve que prometerle a Simon que lo llamaría si algo sucedía con Noheli. Al parecer Noheli había hecho un gran trabajo con la herida de Clary, pero no había logrado terminar la curación completamente, ya que tan pronto comenzamos a caminar hacia el instituto, Clary comenzó a sangrar y Simon había tenido que llevarla el resto del camino para luego pasársela a Alec quien la iba a llevar a su habitación. Clary estaba consiente pero note que le dolía la herida. Clary no quería separarse de Noheli así que las colocamos en el mismo cuarto, una acostada al lado de la otra. Estábamos en la habitación de Clary y mía, Noheli todavía durmiendo y Clary ya con la herida cerrada gracias a Magnus. Noheli estaba en medio de nosotros, Clary y yo a cada lado observándola dormir.

"Jace…yo…yo no quiero que Noheli sufra el resto de su vida. No quiero que vuelva a pasar por esto…no quiero que la gente la utilice para sus propios motivos." Me susurro Clary. Podía ver que tenía lágrimas en sus ojos.

"No quiero que exploten de sus poderes" me dijo. En ese instante entro Magnus, trayendo un frasco de cristal que tenía un líquido lila. Probablemente el tónico de Clary.

"Magnus…necesito de tu ayuda" le dijo Clary. No sabía qué demonios se proponía, pero fuera lo que fuera sabía que lo hacía por la seguridad de nuestra hija.

"Por supuesto, querida" dijo Magnus caminando seriamente hacia la cama. Clary lo miro seriamente, cerró los ojos por unos segundos, dejo salir un suspiro y luego los abrió lentamente

"Quiero que le borres la memoria a Noheli"

**Ok…que piensannnn? Les gusto? Sii? Noo? Diganmee! Reviewss! Ok para que sepan…estuve más de tres horas escribiendo esto…porq tenia un sendo Writer's Block que no se me quitaba con NADA! Era horrible…pero como sabia que ustedes estaban esperando por tan esperado capitulo..Pues…aquí lo tienen. Utilice un varias canciones…que me inspiraron a escribir…aquí está la lista :**

***"Iridescent" by Linkin Park (ESTA CANCION ES LA QUE REPRESENTA EL FINAL DE ESTE CAPITULO) 3**

***"Running Back To you" by Matt Wertz**

***"Don't you wanna stay" By Jason Aldean**

***"Fearless" by Taylor Swift**

***"Back to December" by Taylor Swift**

***"All I need" by Within Temptation**

***"Starts with goodbye" by Carrie Underwood**

***"The reason" By Hoobastank**

***"When I look at you" by Miley Cyrus**

**BTW: el traje de Clary esta en mi Profile..si quiere ver como lucia Clary durante todo este suceso..el traje es bello! jajaja :P and REVIEWWWW!**


	7. Because You Loved Me

**OKAAAYYY...SOOOOOO...THIS IS CHAPTER 7! debo anunciarles a todos...cuando terminen de leer esto...me van a querer golpear...lo se..no voy a decir mas nada. Mas abajo cuando hagan el review (que mas vale que lo hagan) me van a querer enviar a buen sitio. OKAYYYY...SOLO LEAN! jijjiji hay sorpresas en este captitulo!**

Clary POV:

Han pasado tres años. Tres maravillosos años de tranquilidad desde el gran evento que le cambio la vida a Noheli para siempre. Nunca pensé que sería capaz de llegar a estos extremos…pero debía hacerlo. Debía proteger a mi hija ante todo peligro. Sabía que mi madre me había hecho lo mismo cuando yo era pequeña, me había borrado mis memorias y me había aislado del mundo en que pertenecía. Yo…yo hice _casi_ lo mismo. Magnus le borro la memoria a Noheli, le borro los sucesos por los que pasó, los ataques que recibió y todo el dolor que sufrió. Nada de eso existía en su memoria ahora. Aunque Jace y yo sabíamos que Noheli era una bebe y que cabía la posibilidad de que los detalles no los recordara más adelante, sabíamos que tarde o temprano recordaría. Al Magnus borrarle la memoria, también le borro el conocimiento de sus poderes. Noheli todavía los poseía, pero no sabía que los tenía y tampoco sabía usarlos. Jace y yo habíamos jurado mantener silencio, al igual que Alec, Magnus e Isabelle. Isabelle no estaba muy de acuerdo con todo esto, pero sabía que lo hacíamos para proteger a nuestra hija, y que no había marcha atrás una vez que lo decidiéramos.

Mientras tanto, Noheli es una niña de cuatro años, muy feliz. Mi hija sabe lo que somos, entiende lo de los cazadores de sombra, entiende lo nuestro mundo…y lo mantendré así. No quiero que mi hija viva en la oscuridad como lo hice yo por quince años. Estaría en peligro. Por supuesto, yo no quería quitarle la oportunidad a Noheli utilizar sus poderes curativos, pero si ella no estaba al tanto de lo que podía hacer, estaría a salvo. Nadie la utilizaría para sus propios motivos, nadie me la volvería a quitar.

Recuerdo que cuando terminaron el proceso, Jace tuvo que quedarse con Noheli, porque yo termine alejándome de todos, no podía creer que le estaba haciendo lo mismo que mi madre me había hecho. Bueno, en parte. Yo no quería que las cosas terminaran así, quería que mi hija tuviese total libertad de usar los poderes cuando quisiera, si total…por alguna razón le brindaron esos poderes cuando nació.

Mi hija es extremadamente inteligente para su edad. Dice cosas y hace preguntas que ningún niño de cuatro años haría. Una vez que Isabelle iba a salir con Simon, Noheli le pregunto a donde iba, Isabelle le dijo que saldría a dar una vuelta. Noheli la miro con rostro aburrido, luego camino hacia a mí y dijo:

"Tia Izzi no tiene que mentir para salir con Tio Simon. Todos saben que van a hacer cosas feas" y luego de rodar sus ojos se fue caminando hacia su cuarto. Isabelle me dio una mirada depredadora y me acuso de darle muchos detalles a Noheli y de hablar cosas que no debía. Pareció molesta, pero yo sabía en el fondo que quería reírse. También sabía que Jace estaba dando más detalles de lo que debía.

Dios…Noheli era un caso. Noheli era nuestro entretenimiento personal. Pero a veces tenia la misma forma de hablar que Jace. Irónica. Jace estaba muy complacido con eso. Pero aun así…los amaba a los dos.

Realmente los amaba…

~0~0~0~0~~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

"¡CLARISSA FAIRCHILD! ¡¿MALDITA SEAS, DONDE ESTAS?" escuche la voz potente de Isabelle gritar por el pasillo del instituto. Yo deje salir un suspiro.

"¿Qué le pasa, mami?" me pregunto Noheli mirándome de reojo. Estaba cepillando el cabello de Noheli, para luego hacerle una trenza.

"No tengo la menor idea, mi amor. ¡AQUÍ!" grite al final. Isabelle llego al cuarto de Noheli y luego tiro los brazos al aire

"¡Al fin! ¡Dios!"

"¿Qué sucede, Isabelle?" le pregunte mientras continuaba trenzando el cabello de Noheli

"Haz maletas, tu también Nohe" dijo Isabelle

"¿Por qué? ¿Sucedió algo?" le pregunte rápidamente

"Hubo una serie de ataques. Las Bahamas. Nos enviaron a todos allá. Alec, Magnus, Simon y Jace ya están en el aeropuerto. No pongas esa cara, Clary. Tu sabes cómo es Jace con estas misiones"

"Pero…Noheli no puede ir a una misión de demonios, Isabelle. Puede correr peligro"

"Claro que no" dijo Noheli virándose hacia mi

"Claro que sí y no opines" le dije y ella suspiro fuertemente y volvió a girarse. Dios…para tener cuatro años y cinco meses…a veces hablaba de más. Igual que su padre…

"Clary, no te preocupes, somos muchos. Noheli va a estar protegida" me dijo Isabelle. Yo deje salir un suspiro y luego asentí una vez mientras me ponía de pie.

"De acuerdo"

"¡SI!" grito Noheli y corrió a los brazos de Isabelle

"Vamos…tenemos que hacer tu maleta. Clary… ¡shoo!" me dijo Isabelle. Yo puse los ojos en blanco y camine hacia la puerta. Me detuve antes de salir.

"Isabelle… ¿No tienes que hacer _tu_ maleta?" le pregunte

"Pff…Simon ya se llevo mis_ cinco_ maletas." Dijo. Yo sonreí y salí del cuarto.

~0~0~0~0~~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

"¿Trajiste traje de baño?" me pregunto Isabelle antes de cerrar la puerta del instituto.

"¿Para qué quieres traje de baño?"

"No me digas que no trajiste traje de baño" dijo Isabelle poniéndose cada dedo índice a cada lado de sus sienes y cerrando lentamente los ojos.

"Si…si traje" dije poniendo los ojos en una expresión aburrida.

"Gracias a Dios. Clary…Vamos a las Bahamas… ¿No te suena un timbre?" me pregunto mientras metíamos las maletas en un taxi que se detuvo.

"Si, pero estamos en una misión" dije en tono de lógica

"Lo sé, pero eso no significa que no podremos escaparnos unas horas para broncearnos" dijo Isabelle en un tono de 'DUH'

Yo puse los ojos en blanco y entre al taxi, seguida por Noheli y luego Isabelle. Durante el camino Noheli e Isabelle estuvieron hablando de lo que harían en el hotel, de lo que vestirían...e Isabelle convenció a Noheli de que si encontraba un niño de la edad de Noheli y se lo presentaba, Noheli debía ir a tomar un helado con él. Tan pronto yo le di una mirada fulminante a Isabelle ella dijo rápidamente que por supuesto estarían acompañados por ella.

Pero en lo único que yo podía pensar era en Jace. Se había ido hace cuatro días a investigar una alarma que recibieron de energía demoniaca y no lo había visto desde entonces. Ya era medio día…

Y ya estaba desesperada por verlo.

Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto, Simon estaba esperando por nosotros en la entrada. Nos ayudo a sacar nuestras maletas, beso a Isabelle, me dio un abrazo y beso mi mejilla para luego levantar a Noheli en un brazo, besar su coronilla y luego comenzar a arrastrar la maleta rosada de Noheli.

Nosotras lo seguimos, Isabelle arrastrando una de mis dos maletas. Al final del "CHECK POINT" estaban Magnus y Alec.

Noheli se salió de los brazos de Simon y corrió hacia ellos. Alec la recibió arrodillándose a la estatura de ella y luego abrazándola.

"Tio Mag… ¿Todavía tienes de las chispas?" dijo Noheli cerca del oído de Magnus cuando este se arrodillo al igual que Alec. Magnus dio unas miradas alrededor y luego se giro hacia Noheli.

"Abre tu cartera" le dijo. Noheli abrió su pequeña cartera rosa con diamantitos. Magnus hizo el movimiento con la mano que haces cuando estas agregando una especia, como sal. De sus manos salieron chispas de luz color violetas y entraron a la cartera abierta de Noheli, formando una esfera de luz. Noheli sonrió y luego abrazo con una gran sonrisa a Magnus. Yo sonreí ante el cariño que le tenían a Noheli.

"¿Han visto a Jace?" pregunte

"Está buscando los pasajes" me dijo Alec mientras se ponía de pie, al igual que Magnus. Yo deje salir un lento suspiro para que nadie se diera cuenta.

"Voy…a…voy al baño" dije lentamente y me fui caminando hacia uno de los pasillos, perdiendo a todos de vista. Entre al baño y me lave las manos. Estaba nerviosa. Hacía años que no me subía a un avión. Y si añadías la desesperación que tenia por ver a Jace…todo se complicaba. Me mire al espejo y vi que estaba mas pálida que de costumbre. Mis manos temblaban. Me eche agua en el rostro y luego me seque con papel toalla. Gracias a Dios yo no uso maquillaje. Si no tendría todo el rostro con mascara corrida. Me di una última mirada, suspire y luego salí del baño. Mire a ambos lados. Estaba tan distraída que ni siquiera sabía a dónde demonios iba. Derecha…Izquierda…

De pronto lo vi. Estaba caminando desde mi izquierda. Estaba distraído, mirando hacia al frente, caminando al ritmo de las demás personas. Su cabello dorado caía con suaves ondas sobre su frente y el resto reposaba sobre sus musculosos hombros. Su camisa blanca quedaba ajustada en sus brazos, resaltando sus bíceps. Su cuerpo escultural estaba debajo de esa camisa. Pero juraba que podía verlo. Caminaba con una postura fuerte y segura, mirando directo. Salí completamente del baño

"Jace…" susurre para mí misma y luego comencé a caminar lentamente hacia él. Jace todavía no me había visto. Había mucha gente caminando. Golpeándose los hombros para poder ir en su dirección. Ante mi desesperación comencé a acelerar mi paso y luego termine corriendo. De pronto vi cuando sus ojos encontraron los míos y me miraron en reconocimiento. Se detuvo completamente y yo salte en sus brazos, rodeando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y sin dejar que dijera una palabra, pose mis labios sobre los suyos. El me respondió y presiono mi rostro al suyo poniendo su mano debajo de mi cabeza y atrayéndome. Una de sus manos estaba en mi espalda, rodeándome y calentándome. Sus labios se movieron al compas de los míos, lentamente y con pasión. Aleje mi cabeza lentamente y mire sus perfectos labios.

"Te extrañe" le susurre y luego levante mi rostro para mirarlo a los ojos. Me estaba mirando con ternura y luego bajo su rostro de nuevo al mío y me dio un suave beso

"Yo mas. Esto fue lo más duro que he hecho en toda mi vida" me dijo suavemente y yo lo abrace. Varias personas nos miraban mientras pasaban a nuestro alrededor. Por supuesto. ¿Que habrán pensado? Una loca corriendo hacia un joven modelo y luego termina besándolo frente a todos como si su vida dependiera de él.

A decir verdad…mi vida si dependía de Jace. Dependía de su amor

Jace me rodeo la cintura y luego continuamos caminando en la dirección del "CHECK POINT"

Cuando Noheli vio a su padre, dejo caer todo lo que tenía en las manos y salió corriendo a toda velocidad.

"¡Papi!" grito. Jace la recibió con los brazos abiertos y luego la levanto en el aire en sus brazos. Jace abrazo fuertemente a Noheli y luego le beso la frente.

"¿Dónde estabas?" pregunto Noheli en su voz tierna e inoscente.

"Papa estaba pateándole el trasero a algunos…demonios" dijo susurrando el final juguetonamente en el oído de la niña. Noheli se rio y luego beso la mejilla de Jace

"Te amo, Papi" le dijo y yo me quede inmóvil. Jace la admiro con ternura y luego puso su mano en la pequeña mejilla de Noheli

"Tú eres mi vida, princesa. Te amo mas" le dijo Jace lentamente

Y yo lo amo él

~0~0~0~0~~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

"Quédate cerca, Nohe" dijo Jace, tomando mi mano y llevando su maleta con la otra. Yo llevaba una de mis maletas, la otra estaba en el mismo carro para llevar equipaje que estaba utilizando Izzi, empujado por uno de los empleados del hotel.

"Cove Atlantis Resort…aquí llego la diva" dijo Isabelle deteniéndose frente a recepción, mirando hacia la playa y poniendo sus manos en sus caderas. Jace puso los ojos en blanco y camino hacia el escritorio de la recepción, en donde había una joven de no más de veinticinco años, con cabello largo y rubio. Cuando vio a Jace sus ojos se abrieron como plato por solo un segundo y luego le dio una sonrisa seductora. Yo arquee una ceja y rodé mis ojos. Jace me rodio la cintura con su brazo y luego se paro frente a la joven.

"Buenas tardes. ¿En qué puedo servirle?" le pregunto la joven con una sonrisa más seductora que la anterior. Por favor…quería vomitar. La joven me ignoro por completo.

"Buenas tardes…Jasmine" dijo Jace leyendo su nombre en la etiqueta que tenia frente a su uniforme

"Tengo separado tres suites para las tres y media de la tarde" dijo Jace dándole una sonrisa sensual. Yo arquee más mi ceja pero ignore la atención que le estaba dando. No quería parecer celosa…aunque me estaba muriendo de rabia por dentro.

"¿Nombre?" dijo sin que la sonrisa se le borrara de su estúpido rostro.

"Jace Wayland" Jasmine escribió el nombre en su computadora

"Una elección muy acertada, Sr. Wayland. Sé que la disfrutara mucho" dijo Jasmine mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Jace me miro de reojo y con una sonrisa dijo:

"Por supuesto" dijo y luego me giro en su dirección y me plantó un suave beso en los labios. Yo le respondí, solo para matar a la Jasmine de celos. Yo le di una sonrisa a Jace y luego me aleje de su rostro. Vi como el rostro de Jasmine cambio de seductor a desprecio. Pero no a Jace. Sino a mí. Queria reírme en su rostro…

Jace le di su tarjeta de crédito mientras Jasmine escribía en su computadora silenciosamente, con rapidez y con furia. Luego le dio a Jace unos pequeños panfletos con las atracciones del hotel e información. Le devolvió su tarjeta de crédito y le dio tres tarjetas que tenían The Cove Atlantis Resort escrito.

"Muchísimas gracia, Jasmine" dijo Jace con otra sonrisa sensual y luego tomo mi mano y caminamos de regreso al grupo.

"¿Qué fue todo eso?" le dije con una sonrisa

"Dar a respetar al amor de mi vida" me dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla. Cuando llegamos al grupo repartió las tarjetas

"Vamos Nohe" dije. Isabellle rodeo mi brazo con el suyo y luego tomo la mano de Noheli, quien le dio una sonrisa abierta.

"Tú, Noheli y yo tenemos cosas que hacer" dijo Isabelle con una sonrisa.

"Jace…" comencé per el levanto una mano, silenciándome, mientras me daba una sonrisa.

"Yo tu no le llevo la contraria a Izzi" me dijo. Los demás me dejaron entender lo mismo y luego Isabelle me jalo, al igual que a Noheli y luego los demás desaparecieron de vista.

~0~0~0~0~~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

"¿Qué diantres me estas poniendo, Isabelle?"

"Quédate quieta, por enésima vez, Clarissa" dijo Isabelle

"Estaría quieta si me quitaras el endemoniado vendaje de los ojos" le dije. No podía ver nada. Isabelle no quería que me viera con un vestido que me estaba probando. Dios…a veces es tan infantil.

"Ven" Isabelle tomo mi mano y yo camine con ella…sabrá Dios a donde.

"¿Por que ya no hay aire?" pregunte.

"Clarissa, estamos en las Bahamas. Son islas tropicales. ¿No te suena un timbre?" dijo Isabelle exasperada. Yo puse mis ojos en blanco, sabiendo que Isabelle no me vería… ¿pero ya qué?

Continuamos caminando, baje un escalón y continúe

"Ugh. Que mal servicio tienen aquí. Quédate aquí y no te muevas. Iré a buscar un espejo decente" dijo

"De acuerdo"

"¿Y Clary?"

"¿aja?"  
>"Ni se te ocurra quitarte el vendaje…porque te juro que te vas a arrepentir. Recuerda, te estoy observando" dijo antes de escuchar sus pasos alejarse. Yo deje salir un suspiro y me quede inmóvil, con mis brazos cruzados.<p>

Me estaba cansando de quedarme quieta.

De pronto sentí a alguien tomarme la mano. Yo me asuste y casi me caigo pero la mano me sostuvo y antes de que lo supiera estaba presionada contra un cuerpo. Fui a quitarme el vendaje pero la mano se posó sobre la mía y me lo impidió. Yo levante la mano hasta que toque el rostro de la persona. Enterre mis manos en su cabello ondulado…

"Jace" susurre. Con la otra mano acaricie el rostro y estudie con mis dedos cada detalle. Pude sentir cuando sonrió.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" susurre sonriendo.

"Solo pasaba por el área" Yo sonreí

"Clary, solo quería que supieras algo. Fue…fue difícil, Clary. Hace tres años pensé que te perdería para siempre, pensé que te había perdido para siempre…"

"Jace—"

"No, Clary...escúchame. Pensé que pasaría el resto de mi vida solo…sin ti, pensando que de alguna manera había desperdiciado la manera de salvarte, de _salvarlas_, de ponerlas a salvo. Te amo Clary, te amare y te he amado siempre. Desde el primer _segundo_ en que te vi…supe que te amaría aunque me costara la vida"

"Jace, yo—"

"Clary, solo quiero estar a tu lado, amándote y cuidándote. Por esa razón…" Sentí que sus manos se bajaron de mi estatura

"Clarissa Fairchild, te pido que seas mi esposa, para amarte y respetarte…hasta que la muerte nos separe…y si hay una vida después esa…te amare entonces" dijo. Yo estaba inmóvil. Levante mi mano y me quite lentamente el vendaje. Jace estaba arrodillado frente a mí, pequeña caja negra abierta en sus manos que contenía una anillo. Estaba vestido con gabán. Mire a mi alrededor y me di cuenta que estaba sobre un puente encima de una rio, entre palmas, árboles y arbustos llenos de flores. Baje la mirada y la clave en los ojos de Jace. Me estaba mirando con ternura…y amor.

Yo estaba incrédula. Estaba vestida en un vestido blanco…

Abrí mi boca para hablar pero palabras no salieron.

Así que asentí

Luego le di una sonrisa mientras una lagrima caía por mi mejilla. Jace me dio una sonrisa y se puso de pie. Saco el anillo de la caja, tomo mi mano izquierda y me lo puso lentamente. Era hermoso. Tenía tres diamantes en línea en el medio y estaban sujetados por cada extremo de anillo. No era un círculo perfecto, sino que las extremidades estaban dobladas de tal forma que los tres diamantes quedaban atrapados entre medio.

Jace me miro a los ojos y tomo mi rostro en mis manos y me beso lentamente. Con pasión.

"Te amo, Clary"

~0~0~0~0~~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

"Te ves hermosa, Clary" me dijo Isabelle mientras terminaba de hacerle los últimos toques a mi cabello. Tenía medio cabello amarrado suavemente mientras el resto caía con ondas. Isabelle tomo unas hermosas flores blancas y me las puso a un lado del peinado. Me gire hacia ella

"¿Qué sucede?" me pregunto Isabelle. Le di una sonrisa y en ese instante una lágrima descendió por mi mejilla

"Clary…" comenzó Isabelle y luego me estaba envolviendo en sus brazos.

"Todo va a estar bien. Lo sé. Jace va a ser un maravilloso esposo, Clary"

"Lo sé. Es solo que todo esto me aterra por alguna razón…pero a la misma vez estoy feliz. Yo amo a Jace…y quiero permanecer a su lado el resto de mi vida…" Isabelle me miro a los ojos y luego me sonrió tiernamente.

"Entonces no hay nada que temer" me dijo. Yo la estudie y luego la abrace una vez más.

"Gracias" le dije al oído

"No hay de que" me susurro

Luego de que Izzi se fue, me quede sola en la habitación aislada y amueblada en que me colocaron para prepararme. Me mire una vez más en el espejo. Sinceramente el vestido era hermoso. No tenía la menor idea de cómo Isabelle había logrado ponérmelo sin que me diera cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.

El vestido era simple, pero hermoso. Era sin mangas, color blanco cremoso. Tenía dos capas, la primera en seda y luego tenía una fina capa en organza y desde mis rodillas comenzaba un diseño en pedrería color crema.

Era hermoso.

Iba a ir descalza. No sabía lo que me esperaba, pero Isabelle me dijo que fuera descalza.

Escuche que tocaron a la puerta y luego la abrieron. Cuando mire…

"¡Luke!" Salí corriendo y Luke me recibió en sus brazos. Estaba vestido en gabán negro… Luke me sostuvo fuertemente y luego beso mi cabeza

"Felicidades, Clare Bear" Me dijo. Yo le sonreí.

"¿Cómo te enteraste de esto?" le dije con una sonrisa

"Jocelyn y yo llegamos aquí hace tres días" me dijo. Yo lo mire, indicándole que me dijera más

"¿Todo esto fue arreglado?" le pregunte incrédula.

"Si…esto fue organizado hace un mes" dijo con una sonrisa. Yo me quede perpleja. Y luego sonreí de la nada. Habían planeado esto durante un mes. Así que lo de los ataque de demonios había sido una excusa para sacarme de New York

"Vamos…no hay tiempo que perder" Me dijo Luke, ofreciéndome su brazo izquierdo. Yo le sonreí y rodee su brazo con el mío.

"Gracias" le dije. Luke _si e_s mi padre. Valentine Morgenstern jamás se ganaría ese título.

Cuando salimos de la habitación, Luke me llevo por un pasillo…y luego salimos por una puerta trasera y me encontré con la playa.

Dios…

La boda seria en la playa.

En la salida se encontraba Simon…junto con Isabelle…y mi pequeña Noheli.

"¡Mami!" grito cuando me vio. Noheli estaba con un vestido blanco, tenía por mangas unas cintas doradas a cada lado, sobre sus hombros, y tenía otra cinta más ancha en su cintura, terminando en un pequeño lazo atrás en su espalda. Noheli tenía su cabello suelto, con todas sus ondas rubias brincando con sus movimientos, y al lado de sus ondas se encontraba unas flores de tela blanca.

"Te ves hermosa" le dije, bajándome a su estatura. Noheli me abrazo y luego me dijo al oído

"Papi esta guapo" y yo me reí.

"Estas hermosa, Clary" me dijo Simon. Yo me levante y sin decir nada lo abrace. No podía creer hasta donde había durado nuestra amistad. Los brazos de Simon me rodearon fuertemente y luego me beso un lado de la cabeza

"Sabes que te quiero, Clary"

"Yo mas, Simon" le dije con una gran sonrisa, y sintiendo que se me quebraba la voz. Luego me gire hacia Isabelle. Se veía hermosa. Tenía un vestido en verde musgo sin mangas. Llegaba hasta el suelo y era en tela chiffon. Isabelle se veía preciosa.

"Gracias, Isabelle. Por todo" le dije sinceramente. Ella me dio una sonrisa y luego me abrazo.

"Sabes que eres como una hermana para mí. Haría lo que fuera por ti" me dijo al oído. Yo sonreí y luego me aleje.

"Padrino aquí, padrino aquí. Todo listo, cambio y fuera" dijo Simon hablando por teléfono. Yo lo mire

"¿Eres el padrino?" le pregunte con una enorme sonrisa. Simon asintió con una gran sonrisa

"Y esta preciosa de aquí es la madrina" dijo jalando a Isabelle por la cintura. Yo les sonreí y luego rodee el brazo izquierdo de Luke. Respire hondo. Estaba muy nerviosa. ¿Y si me caía? ¿Y si no esto no salía bien?

"Nos vemos en unos minutos. Noheli…hazlo como lo practicamos" le dijo Isabelle a mi hija y luego le guiñó el ojo. Isabelle tomo el brazo izquierdo de Simon

"Oh, Toma, Clary" me dijo y luego me entrego un bouquet de lirios y orquídeas blancas, para luego irse caminando exactamente hacia la derecha, junto con Simon. Luego Noheli se fue caminando, con una canasta que tenia pétalos blancos dentro.

De pronto escuche la música de la entrada nupcial.

"¿Lista?" me pregunto Luke. Tenía tantos nervios que solo pude pensar en asentir. Cuando me encontré con la decoración, casi me quedo sin respiración. La decoración era simple…pero era hermosa

Había un…bueno, podrías decir tipo bohío que no tenía techo. Cada columna estaba cubierta por una tela fina blanca y arriba había un arreglo de flores que tenían un color dorado. Las sillas estaban cubiertas por tela blanca y aguantada por un hermoso lazo en satín blanco. El pasillo por donde debíamos tenía hermosos tiestos de flores Calas, blancas. El pasillo tenía una tela blanca fina puesta sobre la arena, a un lado y perfectamente alineados había caracoles de mar, los mismos con los que podías oír el mar, y encima de la tela blanca habían pétalos blancos, probablemente los que Noheli había arrojado mientras caminaba. Todo esto…frente a la orilla de la playa.

Realmente era hermoso.

Todos los invitados se pusieron de pie. Debía admitir que no tenía la menor idea de quién era la mitad de los invitados, pero pude distinguir a varios. Mi madre Jocelyn, Alec, Magnus, Maia, Amatis, Maryse y Robert Lightwood.

Todo iba bien

Hasta que encontré los ojos de Jace

Dios…

Jace se veía tan hermoso. Estaba usando un gabán, noté que había intentado hacer algo con su cabello, pero aun así caía sobre su frente con hermosas ondas. Jace se quedo inmóvil cuando me vio. Luego me dio una sonrisa de lado…

Yo le sonreí y comencé a caminar. Luke me llevo lentamente hacia…bueno…el "altar"

Luego llegamos hacia donde estaba el sacerdote. Le dio un beso a mi mano y luego beso mi frente

"Te amo mucho, Clare Bear" dijo a mi oído y yo le sonreí con amor y admiración. Cuando me gire hacia Jace, vi su hermosa sonrisa. Me estaba mirando…como si no pudiese creer que estaba aquí junto a él. Yo le di una sonrisa tímida y Jace me tomo de la mano, sin quitarme los ojos de encima.

Luego el sacerdote comenzó. Sinceramente no atendí a nada de lo que dijo, solo podía pensar que dentro de pocos minutos seria la esposa de Jace, que nada podría separarnos.

Salí de mi trance cuando Noheli se acerco hacia nosotros con la canasta de flores en las manos, dentro un cofre en cristal que contenía los anillos.

Jace tomo un anillo de oro blanco del cofre, sonriéndole a Noheli en el proceso. Luego me miro a los ojos, tomo mi mano izquierda y espero a que el sacerdote hablara, sin quitarme los ojos de encima.

"Clarissa Fairchild. ¿Aceptas por esposo a Jace Wayland, para amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza como en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separe?"

Yo mire a Jace. Tenía una hermosa media sonrisa plantada en sus labios. Le sonreí suavemente y sin quitarle los ojos de encima dije…

"Acepto" Jace me sonrió, me coloco el anillo y luego levanto mi mano hacia sus labios y le dio un tierno y suave beso. Yo le sonreí. Sinceramente mis ojos estaban a punto de dejar salir unas lágrimas que no iba a poder detener.

Yo me gire hacia Noheli, saque el anillo y luego me incline y bese su frente. Ella me dio una sonrisa radiante. Volví a levantarme, tome la mano de Jace y me quede mirándolo a los ojos

"Jace Wayland. ¿Aceptas por esposa a Clarissa Fairchild, para amarla y respetarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza como en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separe?"

Jace me miro intensamente, con su sonrisa sensual. Y luego asintió lentamente

"Acepto"

Podía ver a Simon sonriendo, con sus manos detrás de su espalda, sentía la mirada feliz de Isabelle clavada en mi espalda.

"Entonces…Por el poder que me confiere la iglesia los declaro…marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia" sentí como todas mis dudas, todos mis miedos y todas mis inseguridades, así como así…se desaparecieron.

Jace me miro con tanta ternura…tanto amor. Una lágrima descendió por mi mejilla. Jace se acerco a mí, tomo mi rostro en sus manos y con su pulgar limpio la lagrima.

"Hasta que la muerte nos separe…y si hay una vida después de esta…te amare entonces" me susurro y luego unió sus labios con los míos.

~0~0~0~0~~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Ya era de noche cuando comenzó la fiesta. Estábamos bajo una carpa de tela diseñada para fiesta en el mismo hotel. Había luces colgantes en el techo, dando la impresión de estar bajo una noche estrellada.

Las sillas y mesas eran en bambú. Las mesas estaban decoradas con centros de mesa de arreglos florales dorados y blancos, encima y en el centro varias velas, dándole un toque romántico.

Realmente era hermoso.

Todos estaban disfrutando de la fiesta. Isabelle comenzó a invitar a gente del mismo hotel y pronto la multitud se duplico. Pero a mí no me importaba. Solo quería estar con Jace. Luego de una hora fui a tomar una copa de cidra e Isabelle me tomo libremente por el brazo

"Ok…prometí que no te diría nada hasta que terminara la ceremonia. Pero ya termino así que puedo decírtelo. Solo Simon lo sabe. Pero es muy importante. No podía pensar en nada más que decírtelo. Debía hablar contigo lo antes posible. Yo misma no pude creerlo—"

"¡Izzi!" le grite. Estaba hablando tan rápido que casi no podía entenderla

"Ok…escucha…" comenzó. Yo asentí, intentando que continuara. Isabelle tomo una gran bocanada de aire. Y luego cerro un solo ojo con fuerza mientras me miraba con el otro con una expresión de que no quería decir nada

"Estoy embarazada" dijo. Yo abrí los ojos como plato y una sonrisa comenzó a aparecer en mis labios

"¿Voy a ser tía? ¿Estás hablando en serio?" dije con emoción. Isabelle me sonrió y luego asintió emocionada. La abrace

"Felicidades" le susurre al oído.

"Gracias. Ok…así que ya lo saque de mi sistema. Ok, estoy bien. Ya volví a la vida" Y le sonreí y luego comencé a mirar a todas partes en busca de Simon.

De pronto escuche la voz de Isabelle resonar por las bocinas de la recepción.

"De acuerdo. Ahora es el momento del baile de los recién casados. Jace…por favor" dijo Isabelle. En ese instante resonó la hermosa voz de Celine Dion en la canción "Because You loved me"

Me encontré con Jace frente a mí. Camino hacia mí y luego me guio hacia la pista de baile. Puse mi mano izquierda sobre el hombro de Jace, su mano sobre mi cintura y levanto nuestras manos en el aire, comenzando nuestro primer vals. Mientras bailábamos, los ojos de todos estaban sobre nosotros.

"Vas a ser tío" le susurre con una sonrisa. Una sonrisa comenzó a formarse en sus labios.

"Hmm…debo tener una pequeña charla con mi padrino de bodas" dijo sonriéndome

Yo uní mis labios con los suyos

"También vas a ser padre de nuevo"

~0~0~0~0~~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

3era Persona:

Noheli estaba tomando jugo de manzana, caminando alrededor de todas las mesas, dando algunas miradas alrededor de la pista de baile. Camino hacia una de las salidas de la carpa y miro hacia afuera. Estaba oscuro, podía oír las olas romper en las rocas.

Junto a ella había un joven. Ella levanto la mirada. El joven estaba tomando una copa de champan, mirando hacia la pista de baile.

"Hola" dijo Noheli con su suave voz. El joven bajo la mirada y luego de unos segundos le sonrió a la pequeña.

"Hola" le respondió. Luego de varios minutos volvió a hablar

"Hermosa fiesta. Se ven felices" dijo el joven refiriéndose a la pareja bailando en la pista de baile

"Si. Mi mami y papi se acaban de casar. Son muy felices" dijo. El joven la miro con un signo de pregunta plantado en su rostro

"¿Son tus padres? Con razón te pareces tanto al joven" dijo volviendo a mirar a la pareja. Noheli sonrió.

"Me llamo Noheli. ¿Cómo te llamas?" pregunto Noheli rápidamente, extendiendo su mano hacia el joven. El joven la miro a los ojos y luego sonrió ante la acción de la pequeña. Luego se arrodillo frente a la niña y extendió su mano.

"Mucho gusto, Noheli. Mi nombre es Sebastian"

THE END

**SURPRICE! Ok...i'm sooo sorry. Lo se! No avise que este seria el ultimo capitulo! No se preocupen! Creo que hare un sequel! Les dejare saber cualquier cosa..pero si le dan a mi cuenta un Author's alert..sabran cuando publique el sequel! Asi que…diganmee lo que piensan de este ultimo capitulo. Se que lo deje TODO BNNN MEGA CLIFFHANGING…pero ustedes saben que a mi encantan estas cosas! Jajajaja**

**Asi que…háganme un review..diganme lo que piensan…esta vez voy a aceptar reviews que digan que me detestan…de todo corazón…yo le dejaría un revieww bnn calientito al autor que termine su fanfic de una manera asi…asi que esta vez tienen todo el derecho de mandarme a buen sitio!**

**Esta es la lista de las cosas que aparecieron en este capitulo. Las fotos de lo próximamente mencionado esta en la lista en mi profile *Wedding things*:**

***Vestido de Clary, Peinado, Anillo de compromiso**

***Vestido de Isabelle**

***Foto de Noheli a sus 4 a****ñ****os, Traje para la boda**

***Recepción de la boda en la playa**

***Recepción de la fiesta**

***Bizcocho de boda (Aunque no lo mencione, aquí está mi idea del gran bizcocho)**

**PLAYLIST OF THE CHAPTER:**

**-Because you loved me - Celine Dion**

**-Running back to you – Matt Wertz**

**-Back to December –Taylor Swift**

**-The reason – Hoobastank**

**-Don't you wanna stay – Jason Aldean with Kelly Clarkson**

_**Gracias a todos! Los amoo de todo corazón! XOXO**_

_**-Kristiliz 3**_


End file.
